Déjame vivir
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: Tal vez este era su castigo por no agradarle el vivir. Tal vez Dios le había enviado a este fantasma por ser una chica tan desagradecida, y ahora ella tendría que enseñarle el mundo a través de sus ojos. Pero… ¿Cómo lo haría si este era tan gris a su vista? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Len termine enseñándole a Rin que las palabras "Vivir" y "Amar" tienen un significado aún más profundo.
1. Nadie

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Desde que logro recordar, siempre he flotado aquí. Sintiendo el vibrar cerca de mi oído, molestando mi interior y aumentando mi impaciencia según pasaban los segundos, minutos, horas, días y años. Intentando relajarme, sin lograrlo en absoluto.

Desde que logro recordar, siempre he estado aquí. Sin llegar siquiera a tocar el suelo con la punta de los dedos de mis pies. Para empezar, puede que ni siquiera tenga unos. Siempre me he descrito como aire.

Nadie puede verme, tocarme o sentirme.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, la gente respira y siente cuando el aire roza sus mejillas. Creo que debo buscar otra forma de describirme.

Nadie puede verme. Nadie puede percibir que estoy aquí. El intentar hablar, tocar o siquiera, que logren escuchar mis ahogadas palabras… Por más que desee, nadie puede hacerlo.

No soy aire, no soy un fantasma.

Yo no he muerto, ¿O sí?

Lo único que sé de mí, es que nunca debí haber sido creado. Después de todo, era un gran problema… Y cuando me encontraron, al nacer, me separaron sin compasión de mí mismo.

Es como si estuviese incompleto. Pero para empezar, nunca fui algo en su totalidad _"hecho"._

Aun me aferro a la idea de vivir. Me auto-convenzo con falsas palabras de aliento: _"Alguien logrará encontrarme. Alguien me ayudará a vivir"._

Pero…¿_Quién_ será esa persona?

Sé que soy muy egoísta, o por lo menos pido mucho en la situación en que me encuentro, pero lo deseo. Quiero que alguien me halle, y me ayude a salir de aquí. Quiero sentir por primera vez el viento, el sonido, el agua, el frio, el calor. Todo, quiero sentirlo todo.

Pero lo que más deseo, es volver a encontrarme conmigo mismo. Con aquella parte de la que fui separada a la fuerza. Quiero aferrarme a ella y nunca dejarle ir.

No estoy completamente seguro pero, _creo_ que me sentiré _completo._

Aunque, para empezar, debería sentir algo real. Algo que me demuestre que no soy aire, no soy un fantasma y por sobre todo, no estoy muerto.

Algo que _nunca_ ha vivido, no puede morir ¿O sí?

* * *

_Y aquí, con el prólogo de mi nuevo Fic. Espero no dejarlo congelado como el otro_

_La verdad, la idea de hacerlo me alienta…Así que puede que no quede congelado. Puede. LOL._

_¿De qué creen que trate?, Espero que la historia les atrape tanto como a mí al escribirla. No puedo evitar que mi corazón lata fueeeerte…_

_Que patético, LOL._

_Sin más que decir, ¡Los dejo aquí!_

_P.D: Caperucita roja puede que llegue a "esperar". Creo que me dedicaré a este por ahora…Solo por unos días…O semanas, o meses…Ooooh, el tiempo se me pasa muy rápido cuándo me engancho con algo. Espero no olvidarme de ninguno de mis Fic's (Aunque el otro…Ok, olvídenlo. Lo congele por eso…No hay interés de continuarlo por ahora Dx)_


	2. Soñar

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Una bella chica en el espejo. Es hermosa, en verdad…_

_Esta atándose el cabello…Que interesante. Nótese el sarcasmo._

_Pero, ahora que la miro mejor… Si es interesante. Por el hecho de que ella es muy parecida a… _

_¿S-Será ella? __No pierdo nada con intentarlo._

_―Ayúdame…_

_M-Mi voz, ha salido de mi garganta._

_ Es la primera vez que la escucho. Antes, cuando intentaba hablar, las palabras no salían. ¿Por qué ahora? … ¿Esta es mi voz?, No es tan masculina como imaginaba._

_Si tan solo ella llegara a escucharla._

_―Ayúdame._

_Ella parece impactada. ¿Por qué?, Anda, escúchame, ¿Me escuchas?, dime que me escuchas._

_―Ayúdame._

_Ha… ¿Por qué corres?, ¿Acaso tú?..._

* * *

―Gracias por su compra. Vuelva pronto. ―Anunció la vendedora, inclinándose de una manera agradable, agradeciendo de forma cordial. La rubia siquiera se detuvo a mirarla al recibir la bolsa con los contenidos comprados. Siguió su camino, metiendo mano dentro de la bolsa de compras, husmeando entre todas las chucherías compradas. Una vez detectado el objeto buscado, lo retiró de la bolsa y abrió el paquete en un sonido seco, el cual, fue absorbido por el ruido de la gente caminando en la cuidad.

Sacó un Poky de allí dentro y lo dirigió a su boca, con mal gusto al notar que estaba roto, pero de todas formas devorado por ella. Retiró la parte partida y también la comió, caminando hacia el parque en donde se encontraba con su amiga todos los días.

Más bien, ¿Para qué llamarle amiga?, después de todo, nunca tuvo una relación tan estrecha con su compañera de cabello verde azulado. Era más bien, como una pequeña compañía para no parecer anti-social, aunque, a veces pensaba que la joven era bastante molesta e irritante. De seguro, aquella chiquilla pensaba lo mismo de ella. Una relación bastante superficial, claro.

Su imagen allí, sentada en la banca, esperando, era un tanto desalentadora. Se podría decir que no destacaba entre toda la multitud gris del lugar. Vestía con un abrigo tan grande que no lograba sacar a relucir sus curvas de adolescente, y su jean también era grande y holgado. Su vestimenta en general era un juego entre blanco y negro. Moño blanco sobre su cabeza, abrigo negro, pantalón blanco, zapatos negros.

_Blanco, negro, blanco, negro._

Y, por más desalentador que sonara, así era la vida para ella. Obligada a ir a la escuela, sacar buenas notas, ser buena niña. Estudiar para un futuro el cual, no sería nada distinto al de todas las personas que caminaban sin rumbo fijo por allí. Tal vez, como regalo de Dios, llegar a trabajar en un puesto el cual ella no deseaba y vivir infelizmente toda su vida. Y sobre el ámbito amoroso, era un tema que prefería no tocar, sea lo que sea que estuviesen hablando.

Ni ídolos, ni música favorita, ni color preferido, ni comida más deseada.

Una persona completamente incolora. Sin personalidad, sin una vida, aun estando viviendo.

―¿Para qué sirve vivir? ―Tuvo el descaro de preguntar en voz alta, sin ser escuchada por nadie más que ella misma.

Es verdad, había gente que deseaba vivir por sobre todo. Personas a las cuales se les priva el pequeño regalo, haciéndoles nacer con una gran enfermedad o, con complicaciones las cuales no les permiten vivir normalmente. Muchísimos seres vivos que anhelan vivir. Pero, siempre se preguntó, _¿Por qué no darles la vida a quienes la quieren, y quitársela a los que no la aprecian?_, después de todo, hay gente que merece morir y otra que merece o desea vivir. No siempre las personas estarían contentas con el tipo de vida que llevan, como ella.

Tampoco es que le importe ser privada del problema. Si _algo_ le sucediese, enfermara o se le complicara con temas personales, tendría sentido el esforzarse por vivir. Después de todo, estaría haciendo algo. No perder el tiempo, como ahora. Problemas en su hogar había de sobra. Su Madre era borracha y su Padre no lograba encontrar trabajo alguno.

_"Bueno, el que otras personas tengan peores problemas que los míos, no significa que no pueda quejarme de ellos."_

Se repetía en mente una y otra vez cuando la idea de que otra gente merezca cosas mejores se le cruzaba por la mente. Suspiró y dirigió otro Poky a sus labios, comiéndole de a pequeños mordiscos. Luego de minutos que le parecieron horas, su _"amiga"_ llegó al parque, agitando su mano alegremente y llamándole a gran voz. La rubia se levantó del asiento, recibiéndole de una manera u otra.

―¡Rin!, ¡Perdona el atraso! ―Intentó disculparse la peli-verde, descansando un poco ya que parecía haber corrido. Su forma de vestir o ser eran completamente contrarías a la joven de cabellos dorados. Alegre, pasiva y comprensiva. Ayudaba a los demás como podía y valoraba mucho el regalo de vida que se le había dado. Vestía siempre de forma alegre, con colores vividos y llamativos, justo como ahora. A pesar del frío llevaba un polerón color verde chillón, con varias manchas de distintos colores rociadas con pintura a propósito, haciéndole más llamativo. Bufanda color celeste, nada llamativo, por sorpresa de Rin. Falda color amarillo liso, acompañada de unos tirantes caídos color rojo, contrastando bastante. Botas tan largas que podían llegar a cubrir casi todas sus piernas, del mismo color que su cabello. Este, largo y lacio, atado en dos coletas aniñadas, sostenidas por broches de flores.

―No hay problema. Ni que estuviera tan ocupada. ―Contestó de una manera bastante desalentadora. Retiró un Poky con la mano y se lo ofreció a su compañera. ―. ¿Quieres?, ¿No tienes frío ―Comenzó a bombardearle con preguntas, como siempre. Esto se debía a que, según su modo de pensar, cualquier vida era más interesante que la suya.

―Gracias. ―Dijo de una manera alegre la joven chica, sosteniendo el aperitivo con una mano y mordiéndole con ligereza, siendo cortado con un seco_ "pock"_, que fue ahogado por los pasos de la gente. ―. Y…No, no sufro. No soy tan friolenta como tú. ―Le reclamó con una ligera risa burlona.

―Lo que digas. ―Su compañera de cabellos largos comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por ella, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Un gran recorrido por la cuidad, buscando una tienda en la cual se venda ropa bonita, con volantes y otras cosas más. Y como esperó, se encontró con la Hatsune revisando la gran vidriera una tienda pintada de color rosa fuerte, admirando a gran voz los adornos que se presentaban detrás del vidrio.

―¡Mira estos, Rin!, ¡Son unas coletitas muy adorables! ―Y sin avisar a la joven llamada, se adentró al lugar, siendo seguida, como si pudiese hacer otra cosa, por su dejada amiga. Dentro, Rin se encontró con un ambiente que no le agradaba en nada. Todas las jóvenes ahí dentro, parecían haber sido drogadas con un alto químico estimulante de energía y gritos agudos. Todas, repito,_ todas_, se encontraban buscando adornos para su cabello. Gritando lo fabulosas que estaban y lo caro que podían valer. Fue llamada por Miku, la cual, miraba un par de coletas. ―¡Estas son muy lindas!

―Lo que digas. ―Contestó de una manera seca y sin ningún ánimo. Su amiga frunció un poco el ceño y sostuvo una de estas con la mano. Tenían un diseño de flor color negra, pero era muy brillante y llamativa por la purpurina aplicada en ella.

―¡Pruébatela, ¡Ten!, Yo sostendré tu moño. ―Y sin siquiera tener el momento de soltar un reclamo, el adorno en su cabeza fue arrebatado por la brutal mano de su compañera. Esta, extendió la pequeña coleta frente a ella, casi obligándole a agarrarla. Al momento de sostenerle, fue empujada por su insistente amiga hacia un espejo que reflejaba el rostro, puesto allí para permitir que las chicas vieran como quedaban los pequeños accesorios en ellas.

―L-Lo que digas. ―Volvió a responder, un poco perturbada por la brusquedad de Miku. Dirigió la mirada hacia su reflejo en el espejo. Bajo la mirada de la insistente peli-verde, ató cada uno de sus cabellos con el accesorio en su mano. Una vez listo, se notó rara viéndose. Como si el verse de una manera distinta le fuese extraño hasta a ella, siendo que, todo el tiempo en toda su vida, utilizó el cabello por sobre los hombros y suelto, sin ningún tipo de gracia.

―Te queda bonito ―Anunció su acompañante, dando un pequeño aplauso y desviando la mirada hacia otras chucherías. ―. Yo iré a ver otras cosillas. Me quedaré con tu aburrido moño un ratín. ―Le dijo de una manera bastante interesada, retirándose y dejándole sola, mirándose en el espejo.

―Parezco un varón ―Se susurró a si misma luego de mirarse en distintos ángulos. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, observando la punta de sus zapatos. ―.Miku es muy pesada. ―Volvió a quejarse, sin levantar la mirada.

_―Ayúdame…_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Miró a sus alrededores, y ninguna chica podía haberle llamado, ya que parecían bastante ocupadas viendo todos los adornos en la tienda. Por sobre todo, la voz que había escuchado, si no descifraba mal, era masculina. Como un lejano eco, como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

_―Ayúdame…―_Volvió a escuchar la misma voz. En un acto inconsciente, levantó la mirada, observándose en el espejo. Pero no logró verse, no era ella, o eso parecía…Tal vez sus ojos estaban engañándole, pero, puede que si haya un joven del otro lado del espejo. No se hubiese llenado de miedo si no fuera porque su expresión era rogante y completamente melancólica; expresión que ella, no tenía en ese momento._ ―. Ayúdame._ ―Habló una vez más. Observó cómo los labios del otro lado del espejo se movían y susurraban con pesar, pero, en un lejano eco casi audible. Lejano y necesitado. Rin se asustó enormemente, sintiendo como una corriente helada le subía por la columna hasta detenerse en su cráneo, sacudiéndole por dentro. Tanto que, dio media vuelta rápidamente, tirando la coleta en su cabeza, soltando sus cabellos y dejándole en el suelo. Dando media vuelta rápidamente, salió corriendo tanto como las piernas le daban, ignorando las preguntas de Miku, la cual intentó seguirle con su moño en la mano, pero no consiguió alcanzarle.

Corrió, intentando no detenerse por el cansancio que sentía. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Aun corriendo, sin dirección fija, siguió pensando en lo que podía haber sucedido. Pero, solo tenía una teoría…

_"Un fantasma… Me ha…¡Me ha hablado un fantasma!"_

Se sintió tan estúpida al pensarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Por más amargada y gris que fuera, tenía derecho a sentir miedo, porque era humana y vivía. Y los humanos, aunque no puedan evitarlo, podían sentir terror.

* * *

Por suerte, logró llegar a su hogar. Una vez dentro, notó que había olvidado su moño, y por sobre todo, la bolsa con todos los dulces comprados. Suspiró y se adentró a la sala, lugar en donde su Padre siempre se encontraba leyendo el diario, buscando trabajo.

―Estoy en casa, Padre. ―Susurró sin aliento. Aún no se recuperaba por completo de la gran corrida.

―Bienvenida. ―Contestó sin un deje de júbilo el hombre de cabellos azules, dando vuelta a la página que leía, buscando entre pequeñas columnas algún puesto que esté a su alcance. Rin dio media vuelta y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con llave, despojándose de todo abrigo de más, descubriendo su polerón color negro debajo del espeso camperón. Se dejó caer en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo.

―Tranquilízate, Rin. Solo tuviste una grave ilusión que será borrada al instante. Como si nunca hubiese pasado. ―Se susurró, intentando en vano calmar su apresurado y atemorizado corazón. Cerró sus ojos, suspirando repetidas veces, intentando recuperar aire, recuperar alma, recuperar orgullo, valentía, lo que fuese. Pero la imagen de ese joven no se borraba de su cabeza.

Parecía tener su misma edad, sus rostros eran bastante parecidos, si no fuese por esas pequeñas facciones que te dicen _"Si, esta persona es hombre"_. Sus ojos parecían tener el mismo color que los suyos, al igual que sus cabellos. Si lo pensaba mejor, era un tanto más despeinado de como ella había estado. Pero, por sobre todo, ¿Por qué le miraba así?, ¿Por qué pedía _ayuda_?

¿Estaría _atrapado_?

Sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces, bastante frustrada por el pensamiento. Aún si fuese así, ella no haría nada para ayudarle, después de todo, ella nunca hacia nada por los demás.

Tal vez podría hacer una excepción.

Una vez más segura, se levantó del lecho, bastante decidida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

―Acabemos con esto rápido, fantasma. ―Habló en voz alta, demasiado frustrada y con un deje titubeante en su voz. Estaba _segurísima _de lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía evitar que el miedo fluyera en ella. Se dirigió hacía un espejo tan grande como para poder ser reflejada por completo. Se miró en este, notando como una gota de sudor cursaba su sien a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Joder, sí que tenía_ miedo._ ― ¿Quieres que te ayude?, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? ―Volvió a hablar, en un tono más alto que el anterior. No había respuesta alguna, todo parecía seguir como normalmente. ―. No aparecerás, ¿No? ―Nuevamente, nada. Suspiró y se relajó por completo.

_"Como lo pensé. Solo una mala jugada de mi mente…"_

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo iba normalmente. Despertar, alistarse e ir a la escuela. Una vez en ella, llegando, como siempre, demasiado temprano, decidió relajarse un poco. No había dormido bien, con miedo a escuchar una vez más la voz de aquel joven. por suerte, nada había sucedido.

La puerta del salón de abrió ruidosamente, mostrando a una muy exaltada Miku detrás de sí. Se acercó a paso rápido hacia el asiento de Rin y apoyó sus manos en este, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

―¡¿Por qué saliste corriendo?! ―Preguntó con la ira a flor de piel, sacando inmediatamente de su bolso un lazo color blanco, dejándolo sobre el banco.

―Gracias por traer mi moño. ―Agradeció de una manera poco entusiasta la rubia. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y luego de vigilarle por todos lados, lo colocó en su cabeza. ― ¿Y mis dulces? ―La peli-verde solamente levantó sus hombros, desviando la mirada en una expresión traviesa.

―Estaban ricos. ―Luego, rió levemente, yendo a su asiento sin reclamar otra cosa. Pareciese que se había olvidado de seguir reclamando la causa de su huida. Pero era así, siempre se olvidaba de las cosas importantes, dejándolas de lado. O tal vez, no le importaba tanto la rubia como para seguir reclamando.

Después de todo, su compañera tenía una vida bastante fácil. Padres con muchísimo dinero, bien entre ellos, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente laboral y por sobre todo, un hermano mayor con el cual compartir opiniones y quejas.

Cuanto deseaba ella un hermano. Tal vez fuese pesado pero, al fin y al cabo, su vida sería un poco más interesante.

_―Ayúdame._

Sus oídos volvieron a escuchar aquel susurro. Cada vello de su piel se erizó al instante, sintiendo como si un suave aliento, frío y seco susurrase por detrás de su oreja.

_―Por fin te he encontrado._

Y luego, una pequeña risa alegre. No quería voltear, no debía hacerlo. Tenía miedo, y más porque tras su asiento, no se sentaba nadie. Por demás, esa voz, nunca antes la había escuchado. No pertenecía a nadie que hubiese conocido, ni tampoco era una deformación de la voz de su quisquillosa amiga peli-verde que, disfrutaba experimentando con su voz para hacer distintos tipos de tonos.

_―Ayúdame, Rin. ―_Tras escuchar su nombre siendo susurrado por aquella extraña entidad, no logró aguantar el impulso que le obligó a doblar la vista hacia atrás. Una vez hecho, desvió la mirada hacia ambos costados –Sin importarle si del otro lado, había una ventana-.

_Nada._

Suspiró. Pero aún no podía relajarse por completo. ¿Por qué a ella?, ¿Por qué ese fantasma no molestaba a alguien más?, Aunque a veces lo pedía, no quería que su vida fuese **_TAN_ **interesante. No quería ser perseguida por una entidad que, venga a saber ella que era.

Se levantó de su asiento, bastante nerviosa, sintiéndose acorralada al sentir una ráfaga de viento tras su oreja, como si alguien quisquillara tras esta.

_"Esto debe ser un sueño."_

_―A mí me parece bastante real. ―_Volvió a escuchar aquella voz. Su cuerpo no logró aguantarlo, y su cerebro aún menos. Todo, de la nada, se había vuelto negro. No sentía el cuerpo y eso causó el sentir como caía hacia atrás.

Esperó el impacto contra el suelo, pero la caída parecía no tener fin. Cayendo durante minutos en la nada, sin sentirse, sin escuchar, sin oír, sin ver. Sintió algo horrible al momento de notar como una pequeña vibración se formaba en sus oídos, molestándole, perturbándole, como si un millón de insectos estuviesen revoloteando sus alas dentro de ella.

_"Ahora sabes cómo me siento."_

Esta vez, la voz parecía degradar, aumentando el volumen y disminuyendo en variedad. No podía saber si estaba cerca, lejos o si tan solo era un eco. Sin comprender porque no sentía miedo, contestó por primera vez…

―¿Qué quieres que haga? ―Al instante, su voz también produjo un eco ensordecedor. La nada dejó de ser nada al ver la figura de un joven acercándose a ella. Él si parecía estar en el suelo, como atrapado por la gravedad, mientras ella se encontraba flotando. Rin descendió suave y levemente hacia abajo, según él se acercaba. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos por la caída sin gravedad, fue atrapada suavemente por los brazos de aquel joven rubio. Le miró al rostro. Era el mismo que había visto en aquel espejo, solo que, ahora que le veía nuevamente y más de cerca, hasta podría decir que era un ser hermoso. Tenía los ojos clavados en ella, en su rostro, en todo lo que podía llegar a ser y eso le puso incomoda, más no temerosa. Tal vez porque, era un sueño o algo parecido. Más bien, quería creer eso; que era un sueño.

―_Sálvame._ ―Volvió a repetir. Parecía que no sabía otra palabra que no sea eso.

―¿Cómo hago eso? ―Al instante, sin previo aviso, fue soltada por esos brazos, haciéndole caer. Pero esta vez, la gravedad era algo que no faltaba. Cerró los ojos, volviendo a esperar un impacto, pero lo único que escuchó fue un grito agudo, bastante agudo.

―¡Rin! ―Era la voz de Miku. Abrió los ojos, bastante confundida por lo que había experimentado hace unos segundos.

―Miku. ―Ella, inmediatamente le reclamó a gran voz, sin fijarse en lo confundida o dañada que estaba.

―¡Te desmayaste!, ¡Rin, caíste bien feo!, Tenía miedo de que hayas muerto. ―Volvió a gritar con las manos a ambos lados de la cadera, como si el error hubiese sido de la rubia. Intento reclamar algo, pero fue frenada por la peli-verde. ―. Ahora, descansa y reponte. Que suerte tienes de saltarte las clases de matemática. ―Terminó por anunciar, yéndose, sin darle tiempo a Rin de reaccionar. Ella suspiró, bastante resignada. Desvió la mirada hacia todas las esquinas de la habitación donde estaba y pudo dar por entendido que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela, no parecía haber alguien más que ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_―Despierta. ―_Al instante de reconocer esa voz, Rin volvió a abrir sus ojos como platos. Dirigió su mirada hacia todos los rincones que encontraba, pero no divisó nada, ni a nadie. Se dignó a volver a cerrar sus ojos, pero la misma voz le detuvo. _―. Aquí. En el espejo. ―_Al instante, escuchó el sonido hueco de algo siendo golpeado. Como si alguien tocara una puerta con los nudillos. Se levantó de su cama con muchísima dificultad, intentando no hacer caso al miedo que comenzaba a crecer cuando su lado racional comenzó a funcionar. El sonido volvió a aparecer. Rin le siguió de la manera que podía, hasta que, chocó con un pequeño espejo que podría haber reflejado desde su cabeza hasta por debajo de sus brazos, si no fuese porque no estaba reflejada allí. Era él, tan parecido pero distinto a ella. Parecía llevar el uniforme masculino de la escuela. Extendió su mano y...

En ese momento, sus pies se tropezaron entre sí por una mala maniobra de intento de escape, cayendo hacia atrás, golpeando su trasero contra el duro y frío suelo. Dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y no puedo evitar las ganas de gritar.

Aquella mano salía desde el espejo.

―Ha-aa…―Por más que no lo haya creído, su voz no logró soltar grito alguno. Un leve titubeo fue lo único que se ahogó en su garganta. Segundos luego, unas pequeñas risas de júbilo se escucharon del otro lado del espejo.

_―No puedo creerlo…Así que si eres tú, ¿He? ―_La mano que estaba fuera volvió a entrar. La rubia no se movió un centímetro. Su cerebro aún no lograba descifrar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Gritar?, ¿Correr?, ¿Mirar?, ¿Hablar?

Decidió permanecer en silencio.

_―Eres tú_ ―Repitió con un tono bastante alegre, completamente feliz. Lleno de esperanza, como si hubiese encontrado algo que nunca había logrado hallar. _―. Rin, mi otra mitad._ ―Sin nada más que decir, un silencio espectral se formó en la habitación. Ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando, o porque había susurrado aquello, porque sabía su nombre. Por más ganas que tuviera de preguntar, continuo estática.

Luego de varios minutos, logró descifrar que podía haberse ido. Pero, ¿Dónde?

Se levantó del suelo, sintiendo nuevamente el trasero, las piernas y todo aquello que estaba apoyado en él. Miró el espejo por primero, sin importarle si estaba desarreglada o llena de polvo. En la superficie no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común. Ella se reflejaba en él sin ningún problema. Suspiró, con la cabeza hecha un lío Con sus pies arrastrándose, se dirigió a la cama de la enfermería y volvió a acostarse en esta.

―Fue un sueño. ―Intentó auto-convencerse, bastante en vano, ya que nadie creería eso. Tapó su cuerpo con las mantas e intentó volver a dormir. Pero de una manera u otra, su corazón temeroso y su conciencia carcomida por lo que acababa de suceder le complicaron la tarea.

No podía decirle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado. ¿Quién le creería?, Sus padres, por seguro, pensarían que estaba loca y la encerrarían en un manicomio. Eso era lo último que quería.

_"Espero que ese fantasma consiga lo que desea y deje de molestarme."_

* * *

_La encontré, la encontré, la encontré…_

_Por fin la encontré. Mi otra mitad. ¡No puede haber combo más estupendo!, dos pájaros de un tiro._

_En ese momento, sentí lo que es ocupar un espacio en el universo. Sentí el viento, el aire rozando mis dedos. Fue estupendo. Hubiese salido en ese momento pero, el espejo era bastante pequeño, no podría salir completo por allí._

_Mi deseo de vivir será cumplido por ella, por aquella persona que puede verme, escucharme, permitirme traspasar este Limbo, y por sobre todo enseñarme el mundo._

_Pero lo más importante, es que ella, esa persona que me permitirá vivir, es mi otra mitad. La que buscaba hace tiempo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Y puedo sentirlo. Sentir como mi corazón late fuertemente, como los seres humanos._

_Por cierto, ¿Esto es a lo que le llaman, emoción?_

_…_

_Por otro lado, no sé cómo explicar esto en donde estoy, pero, preferiría llamarle como anteriormente: "Limbo". No estoy vivo, no estoy muerto._

_¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Cómo me llamo?, ¿Por qué no pensé en estas cosas antes?_

_Estoy en problemas._

_¡Pero no debo preocuparme!, Ella me ayudará a saberlo. Ella aprenderá sobre mí, junto conmigo._

_Mi querida Rin. Mi otra mitad._

* * *

_Y bueno…Nada más que agregar. No debo agregar mucho sobre la trama aquí abajo, ¿No?_

_No soy buena para el misterio -.-, y el hecho de que haya sido rápido fue… Esto… Que será corta. Tal vez, menos de diez capítulos. Si llego a pasar ese número, les tengo permitido el matarme._


	3. Manos

**_Vocaloid no me pertenece._**

* * *

_Por fin..Comenzaré a vivir._

* * *

―Y no olviden el completar los puntos del uno al trece para la clase que viene, que será…―Se detuvo a mirar en un cuaderno, parecido a un diario. ―, dentro de dos días. Nos vemos. ―Y sin nada más que reclamar a los cansados y aburridos estudiantes, el maestro, se retiró de la sala. Había tenido un asunto bastante importante, por lo cual debió irse minutos antes de terminar las clases para llegar a tiempo. Rin ingresó al aula minutos antes de esto, con la oportunidad de copiar los puntos anotados en la pizarra mientras el profesor explicaba pequeños datos sin sentido.

Suspiró una vez finalizada la tarea de anotar. Lanzó el lápiz contra el escritorio y se estiró hacia atrás, mirando el techo. No podía quitarse la imagen de esa mano traspasando el espejo. Por más que lo intentaba, esa impactante vista no podía ser borrada de su cabeza, parecía como si estuviese persiguiéndole.

_"A pesar de ser un sueño."_ Intentó engañarse una vez más. Fallando, como todas las veces.

―¡Hey! ―Le llamó como por tercera vez la joven de voz chillona, interrumpiendo su vista con una mano, agitándola, pidiendo señales de vida. Rin reaccionó levemente con un quejido amargo. ―. No solo te saltaste las clases de Matemática, si no, también las de Literatura. ¿¡Y te atreves siquiera a hacer el vago?!, No, no, no. ―La Hatsune comenzó a agitar un poco a su compañera.

―Ya va…―Susurró de una manera rasposa. No había usado su voz desde que se levantó de aquella siesta, estaba ronca y dañada, como si aún tuviese sueño. Se enderezó con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales, eran bastante pocas. ―. ¿Por qué el maestro se fue? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, aclarando un poco la voz al terminar. Había llegado tan tarde que ni siquiera entendía a lo que el hombre se refería al decir _"Debido a "**ESE**" problema, debo irme"_. O, tal vez, no lo comprendía porque nunca escuchaba a los profesores si llegaban a hablar sobre sus _"muchísimo-más-interesantes vidas"._

―Bueno… Como verás, el profesor era casado. ―Comentó la peli-verde, desviando un poco la mirada, rascando con ligereza por detrás de su cabeza.

―¿Era? ―Esa fue una pregunta bastante estúpida. Pero simplemente, tuvo la necesidad de hacerla.

―Se está divorciando. Se encuentra haciendo papeles por…―En ese momento, Miku habló entre tosidos bastante fingidos. ―, _cofcof_, Su hija, _cofcof._

―Ya comprendí. ―Se quejó de una manera bastante amarga la rubia, retirando aquella mano del rostro de su amiga.

―Pobre hombre… Debe ser complicado. ―Se atrevió a comentar Miku. Siempre que ella decía algo parecido, los pelos de Rin se ponían de punta. Tal vez esté mal pero, casi siempre, deseaba que algo malo le sucediera a la peli-verde. Simplemente, no podía aguantar el hecho de que ella tuviera una vida muchísimo más fácil que la suya, pero al mismo tiempo, más interesante.

Por más mala persona que parezca, deseaba que algo sacuda a su compañera. Sentimental o físicamente, no importaba. Deseaba que algo malo le sucediese por primera vez en su vida de niña malcriada.

―De seguro que lo es… Renunciar a un niño. Eso es difícil. ―Terminó por contestar con un deje de superioridad en sus palabras. Al instante, la campana que anunciaba la salida sonó, alertando un poco a todos los presentes en esa sala. Al instante, todos guardaron sus cosas en sus maletines –Comprados específicamente para asistir a esta escuela, tal como el uniforme- y salieron casi volando del salón. Rin se dignó a hacer lo mismo que todos los demás, siendo seguida a rastras por la joven Hatsune, que se encontraba guardando sus materiales cuando ella salió.

Una vez fuera del edificio, logró divisar la cabellera aguamarina de, nada más ni nada menos, que el hermano –Menor por media hora, como le gusta molestarle su gemela- de Miku. Este parecía estar esperándole a la salida, desviando la mirada hacia varios lugares, bastante nervioso al parecer. La joven Hatsune corrió hacia él de una manera alegre, saludándole con la mano y gritando como fan desesperada frente a su artista favorito. Rin se dedicó a mirar desde lejos, bastante interesada por la conducta del par.

Ellos, hablaron un poco antes de desviar las miradas hacia los costados. Mikuo pareció susurrar algo, bastante sonrojado, mientras Miku _tomaba su mano_ sin vergüenza alguna, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella desvió la mirada hacia Rin, saludándole con la mano en seña de saludo. Luego, salió de la escuela junto a su gemelo, sin soltar su mano.

La rubia rió. Que humillante debía ser para Mikuo el ser llevado a casa de la mano de tu "hermana mayor", que por cierto es tu gemela y son tan parecidos que hasta se podría decir que son ambas mujeres, solo que una lleva el pelo cortado y tiene un serio problema con sus pequeños pechos.

Bueno, ni tan así. En realidad, Mikuo pertenecía al club de Kendo, abierto solo los días jueves y martes. Y, las pocas veces en que Rin le había visto, parecía estar muy bien entrenado. Y ni que su rostro fuese tan idéntico al de su hermana; tenía aquellos toques que demostraban pertenecer solamente a un hombre: Cejas más gruesas, pestañas más cortas, cabello no tan abundante y nariz un tanto más chata que Miku. Sin mencionar sus alturas y la forma de sus cuerpos.

Cabe mencionar, todo eso, a simple vista, se iba al traste. El uniforme de la escuela estaba hecho de una manera tan extraña que, los hombres y las mujeres no destacan por lo que podrían… Como, unos buenos músculos o pechos voluptuosos.

El uniforme era algo "místico" como le gustaba llamarle ella.

Volviendo al tema principal, solo eran pequeños detalles que separaban a los Hatsune. Más cabe decir que ellos dos, en personalidad, son completamente distintos. Por suerte, Mikuo no había sacado la locura y desconsideración de su hermana.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy parecido a su caso con _"Casper",_ como le llamaba ella. Decidió dejarle como un fantasma que le perseguía en sus sueños. Y, pensándolo bien, él también tenía esos pequeños rasgos distintos a los de ella, pero parecidos en cierto modo. Como si ella y _"Casper"_ fueran tal como los jóvenes Hatsune. Quitando lo de hermanos.

Bien, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez es su lado masculino –Porque, vamos, todos tenemos uno. Tal como los hombres un lado femenino-, reflejado en una especie de broma para su mente.

"_Rin,__ mi otra mitad."_

Mi otra mitad, había dicho. ¿Es una especie de burla?, aún habían muchísimas cosas que no comprendía, pero decidía dejar de lado. Después de todo, tenía la baja esperanza de que _"Casper"_ dejara de molestarla algún día. Solo había escuchado su voz ayer y…El día de hoy. Tal vez esas jugarretas de su mente paren.

* * *

Dentro de su casa, se dirigió a la sala. Allí dentro, se encontró con sus Padres. Ellos no parecían estar de buenas, más bien, la relajada expresión de su padre parecía estar fuera de lo normal. Meiko, su joven madre, se encontraba sentada en el sillón, de brazos cruzados, mientras su padre de cabellos azules caminaba hacía muchísimos lugares de la sala, rascando su cabeza.

―Estoy en casa. ―Cuanto se lamentó luego de haber interrumpido en aquella aura tan incómoda. Ambos adultos le miraron con enojo, bastante impacientes el uno con el otro.

―Rin, ¿Con quién te quedarás? ―En ese momento, la mente de Rin quedó vacía. No lograba comprender la pregunta. No porque no supiera de que se trataba, si no, porque no entendía el hecho de tan repentina decisión. Claro, ambos tenían problemas entre sí, pero casi siempre lograban arreglarlos. ―. ¿Con tu compresiva y bella madre?, ¿O con este hombre?

―¡Soy su padre, mujer! ―Reclamó Kaito bastante enfadado, un poco dañado en el orgullo. La mirada azulada de su padre se clavó en ella, con impaciencia, esperando una respuesta. Rin no sabía aún cómo reaccionar. ¿Por qué le preguntaban esto a ella?

Si tuviese que elegir, no se quedaría con ninguno de los dos. Su madre siempre volvía tarde, borracha y mareada. Incapaz de distinguir siquiera el suelo en donde estaba parada. Habiendo gastado todo el dinero que Kaito había conseguido en empleos anteriores, pero con bastante mala paga. Si se quedaba con ella, de seguro terminarían en quiebra otra vez, se vería obligada a ayudarla cuando se encuentre totalmente borracha y…¿Qué tipos de amigos podría traer a casa? _Sería un completo infierno el vivir con ella_. Pero, si no estaba borracha –Muy pocas veces- era buena mujer. Comprensiva y tranquila, pero de una manera u otra, con una personalidad bastante melancólica.

Por cambio, su padre, era una persona muy desconsiderada. No le prestaba la suficiente atención, como si no le importase en verdad. Los años arruinaron aquella bella personalidad, volviéndole amargado y bastante frio con las personas. Nunca preparaba la comida, así que, tenía que hacerlo todo ella cuándo su madre no se encontraba en casa. Cocinar, limpiar, lavar, ordenar. _Sería un completo infierno_ _el vivir con él. _Pero…Después de todo lo malo que puede tener, aún continua buscando un buen empleo para mantener a su hija y esposa. Trabaja de medio tiempo en dos trabajos con mala paga y no tiene el tiempo suficiente como para dejarles atención a ambas mujeres en el hogar. No es su culpa, por completo.

_Ambas elecciones serían un completo infierno._

Rin titubeó un par de veces, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ambos adultos. Ellos aún seguían buscando una respuesta.

―A… ¡A ninguno de los dos! ―Gritó bastante insegura. Al instante, sin siquiera escuchar la sorpresa de sus padres, corrió inmediatamente a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y le echó llave, cerrándola firmemente. Respiró un par de veces, demasiado impresionada por su propia acción. Se dejó caer de una manera pesada sobre la cama, intentando calmar su corazón, que latía fuertemente, sin intención alguna de detenerse.

Suspiró. Su vista seguía en el techo, sin nada interesante que ver. Volvió a levantarse para prender las luces. Tapó su mirada un poco por el repentino daño que la brillante lámpara le había causado a sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, se acostumbró. Comenzó a vagar por su habitación, sin tener siquiera una idea de lo que hacer.

Deseaba pensar en otra cosa. En cualquier cosa, menos en el hecho de que sus padres podían llevar a separarse. Y lo peor… Que le lleven a ella con uno. Por más gris que fuese su vida, estaba conforme con ella. No quería que nada cambiase. No deseaba que algo se saliera de la lista diaria que tenía.

Una pequeña lágrima cayó de su rostro, recorriendo su mejilla. Ella la limpió cuando notó que estaba allí. Caminó por su habitación hasta el gran espejo que tenía, mirando su reflejo en este, esperando algo.

_"Es la única forma de distraerme. Debo…Ignorarlo todo."_

―Escúchame…―Habló bastante incomoda Rin, notando lo idiota que se veía charlando con un espejo. ―. Solo te tengo una pregunta, espero que no te moleste el contestarla. ―Nuevamente, nada. Ella comenzó a enfadarse un poco. ―. ¿Qué quieres de mí?, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

_―Eso ya son dos preguntas._

Reaccionó unos segundos luego de haber escuchado aquella voz tan especial. Miró hacia ambos lados, buscándole en su habitación, pero no encontró nada.

_―Aquí. En el espejo…―_La forma en que dijo aquello denotó alegría. La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el gran espejo y, ya no podía verse. Como si fuese al mismo tiempo que un pestañeo, ella no estaba allí, lo que se reflejaba ahora, era la imagen de un joven de cabellos dorados, que se encontraba golpeando un poco el espejo del otro lado. Parecía ser un tanto más algo que ella, vestido con el uniforme masculino de la escuela. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se encontraron, produciendo un silencio espectral en medio. Rin hasta podría haberse relajado al verle, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente, pero no de la manera anterior, cuando huyó de sus padres. Ahora, ese palpitar era bastante agradable, se sentía cálido. Esa calidez, se podría decir que se encontraba creciendo mientras le observaba.

―C-Casper…―Susurró alegre. En ese momento, notó que el miedo que tenía a sus padres y a la realidad, era muchísimo más grande que el que sentía por aquel fantasma. Su presencia, comparada con el miedo que tenía a la verdad. Le tranquilizaba el verlo, porque le hacía olvidar que había un mundo que podía comerla allí fuera.

―¿Casper? ―Preguntó bastante curioso el ser del otro lado, inclinando un poco su cabeza. Dio dos pasos más hacia adelante, provocando que Rin diera dos hacia atrás de una manera inconsciente.

―No sé tu nombre, por eso te digo Casper. ―El joven rió un poco. Al instante, volvió a tener una expresión pacifica, dando un último paso y extendiendo su mano.

―Ayúdame, Rin. ―Dijo mientras la superficie del espejo parecía deformarse, derretirse, amoldarse a la forma de sus dedos, los cuales se encontraban traspasando aquel cristal. Rin se sintió fallecer, dio repetidos pasos hacia atrás y cayó sobre su cama, observando la escena. Ahora, el miedo a la verdad no era nada.

¡Tal vez, ese joven era un monstruo!, ¡Ayúdame, le decía!, ¿A qué?, ¿Qué tal si le decía _"ayúdame"_ porque necesitaba nutrientes para vivir, ¡Y ella era esos nutrientes!?

No logró despegarse del lugar en donde estaba, estaba casi en _shock_, observando como idiota la forma en que la figura detrás del espejo se encontraba traspasándolo tranquilamente, de a poco, como si el cristal estuviera tomando su forma según avanzaba. Al salir por completo del lugar donde estaba, él parecía estar en una especie de trance, mirando sus manos con ojos impresionados y la boca un tanto entreabierta, observándose por completo, en todos los lados posibles. Manos, brazos, pecho, cara, cintura, piernas y, por último, estirando el pantalón de vestir, viendo su entrepierna con interés. Al finalizar, sonrió, dirigiéndose a Rin.

―Tal parece que estoy completito. ―Comentó, mostrando sus blancos dientes a la rubia, la cual, al escuchar aquello, despertó del estado en que estaba y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, intentando abrirla con las manos de una manera desesperada, bajando y subiendo repetidamente la manija, sin recordar que había echado llave a la puerta anteriormente. Él se acercó a la rubia y tocó su hombro, bastante confundido. Ella, presa del medio, lanzó un gran grito, apartando su mano rápidamente y cayendo al suelo, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos.

―¡Vete!, ¡Fuera!, ¡No me hagas nada! ―Suplicó con gritos desesperados y fuertes. Chillando de una manera increíble, abrazándose a sí misma intentando protegerse en vano. Repetidas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, se encontraba desesperada y llena de miedo, sin idea alguna de que podía llegar a hacerle aquel ser. Él se entristeció un poco, arrodillándose para ponerse a la altura de su desesperada mitad. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, apretándole con firmeza. En ese momento, los gritos y las lágrimas empeoraron aún más que antes, al igual que su miedo.

―Tranquila. No te haré nada malo. ―Intentó comunicarle con dificultad por entre sus desesperados gritos. Ella ni siquiera le llegaba a hacer caso, ignoraba sus suplicas y seguía lanzando frases llenas de ruego. Suspiró, bastante resignado. No sabía cómo callarla, el escucharla así le hacía sentir triste. Ignoró la gran sensación que se sentía el estar _"vivo",_ lo genial que podía notarse el respirar aire, lo extremo de caminar y lo cálido que se sentía el contacto con otra persona y se dedicó a buscar una forma de frenar su desesperación. Luego de minutos de observar, notó que de aquel sector de su rostro, de otro color y con una textura distinta, era el lugar de donde salía el ruido.

"_¿Cómo puedo f__renar el ruido que sale de allí?"_ se preguntó. Dejó de sostener uno de sus hombros para tocar su rostro, buscando entre él aquel sector que veía en la rubia. Al encontrarlo, sonrió un poco, notando que cuándo estaba en el _Limbo,_ parecía tener un rostro, ya que sentía como ese lugar se movía al sentirse triste o feliz. Dejó de pensar en el _Limbo_ y, con la mano que antes estaba en sus labios, sostuvo el rostro de Rin, obligándole a mirarle. Luego de batallar unos momentos, logró hacer que la rubia volteara hacia él. Cuando le tuvo en frente, acercó sus rostros, calculando la forma en que aquello que él poseía, tocara y frenara los gritos que salían de su_…"¿Cómo se llama esto?__, ¿Se llamará como yo creo que se llama?, Los humanos siempre le dijeron…"Boca__"_

Una especie de botella. Él pensaba en la boca como una especie de botella que debía ser tapada, ¿Con otra? No era una lógica bastante fiable, pero le pareció suficiente al escuchar como el llanto de la joven cesaba al instante, reconfortando sus oídos que comenzaban a doler por el gran sonido en ellos. Logró saborear entre ellos un agua salada, pero no tanto. _"Esto deben ser…__Lagrimas__"_. Él odiaba las lágrimas. Siempre que los humanos se encontraban tristes, ese feo líquido salía de sus ojos, a veces transparente y en algunas mujeres, un tanto gris. Era una de las cosas que le asustaban de vivir; la gente se veía tan infeliz con esa agua bajando por sus mejillas. Y ahora mismo, su otra mitad se encontraba derramándolas por culpa de sus padres y por culpa de _él._

Separó su rostro luego de unos momentos. De una manera u otra, se sentía agradable. Como si fuese abrazado por algo cálido. Pero, Rin, en completo, era cálida. Sus brazos, sus lágrimas, sus labios. ¿Todos los humanos serían así de cálidos? Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que los había cerrado, tal vez de una manera inconsciente. La expresión de Rin no podía ser descrita a la perfección. ¿Asustada, impresionada, enojada o confundida? Tal vez una mezcla de todas las anteriores. Una gran sonrisa cursó los labios del joven al verla.

―¿Ves? Dejaste de llorar. ― Pensó que había descubierto la forma de hacer que la gente dejara de chorrear esa fea agua por los ojos. Dentro de su gran orgullo al descubrir algo nuevo, Rin reaccionó y, con todas sus fuerzas, levantó la mano y le abofeteó. La sonrisa idiota del joven no se borraba, pero dirigió una de sus manos hacia el lugar lastimado, aun sonriendo. _"El dolor. No se siente bien pero… Esto demuestra que por fin estoy…"_ La boca de él sonrió aún más. _"Vivo"._

―¡Listo!, ¡Ya tienes lo que quieres!, ¡Ahora vete y déjame en paz! ―Volteó a mirar a la rubia, la cual tenía un deje que la incitaba a volver a llorar.

―No. Lo que yo quiero, es estar contigo, Rin. ―Confesó sin ninguna duda, _sosteniendo su mano_ a la fuerza. Dirigió esta hacia su boca y la mantuvo apretada allí, sin hacer nada, regocijándose por dentro.

"_La encontré. Al fin, Rin…"_

La joven rubia decidió relajarse un poco, aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar. Se detuvo a analizar la situación.

"_Bien. Un fantasma salió de mi espejo. Ahora, me besa y confiesa que quiere estar junto a mí, lo que sería como una especie de confesión. Significa que, se me confesó un fantasma y desea violarme."_

Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces. La idea no le tranquilizaba para nada.

"_Piénsalo así: él, sea lo que sea, no es peligroso. No parece tener algún propósito de lastimarme y… Bueno, eso es todo. Como si fuese un ser completamente incapaz de dañarme. ¿Pero, por qué?"_

―¿Por qué quieres estar a mi lado? ―Logró preguntar al fin, entre su voz un tanto nasal._ "Casper"_ retiró la mano de su boca y le miró con una sonrisa llena de diferentes significados.

―Porque somos la misma persona. ―Contestó completamente seguro de aquello. Rin se encontró completamente confundida. _"__No entiendo nada. Parece que responderá a todas las preguntas que haga__.__ Debo aprovecharlo.__"_

En ese momento, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que sus padres se encontraban golpeando la puerta del otro lado, preguntando que estaba sucediendo con ella, ya que, hace unos momentos, se encontraba gritando muy fuerte.

―¿La misma persona? ―Él sonrió alegremente, asintiendo una vez. Soltó su mano y levantó un poco su ropaje, descubriendo una cicatriz un tanto fea, que se encontraba justo en uno de sus costados, tan larga que podía ser del largo de su brazo, hasta llegar al codo.

―La misma persona. ―Repitió. Rin se detuvo a mirar aquella piel con la superficie un tanto desigual, como si los puntos para cerrarle hubiesen sido cosidos de mala manera. Se sintió un poco incomoda, era algo bastante bizarro si te detenías a mirarlo.

―No logro comprenderlo. ―Contestó con la verdad, no lograba entender ni media palabra que él decía.

―Para empezar, necesito un nombre. ―Comentó con un deje de timidez en su voz.

―¿No tienes nombre? ―El rubio negó con la cabeza un par de veces, al hacer esto, Rin notó que había una coleta detrás de su cabeza, sosteniendo todos sus cabellos. Calculó y podría decir que tenía estos tan largos como los suyos. Eran sostenidos por una coleta, con la imagen de_…__"¿Una flor negra?",_ un pequeño adorno, una piedrita tallada con la forma de una flor brillante, parecía estar hecha de alguna piedra especial.

―No sé mi nombre. ¿Qué tal si me das uno? ―La rubia suspiró un par de veces, desviando la mirada hacia un millón de rincones en su habitación.

"_Que da. No debo asustarme. Esto es un sueño, del cual despertaré algún día.", _Se relajó a sí misma, intentando disminuir su miedo. Luego de convencerse la decírselo un par de veces, alejó de un empujón suave a _"__Casper" _Y se levantó del suelo. Encontró con la mirada una revista que había comprado hace tres meses atrás. Luego de leerla, la dejó tirada por allí y nunca se le había dado la gana de volver a verla. Se acercó a esta y la levantó, ojeando dentro. Él se levantó también y miró lo mismo que ella, por su espalda y restregando su aliento contra el oído de Rin. Ella le observó de reojo con una cara de pocos amigos, causando que el joven se alejara un poco. Al final, en una página al azar, encontró a un modelo de cabellos dorados, vistiendo un disfraz de fantasma, con una pose bastante cliché. Husmeó con atención entre las pequeñas letras blancas bajo él y divisó su nombre.

―Len…―El apellido del modelo era Yukina, pero lo censuró. ―. ¿Qué tal si te llamas Len? ―El joven hecho una rápida ojeada a la revista antes de contestar.

―Es por el disfraz de fantasma, ¿No? ―Rin asintió sin ninguna pena. El joven asintió un par de veces, junto con ella. ―. Bien, de ahora en más, me llamo Len. ―Se aseguró a sí mismo, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

―¿Y ahora qué haré contigo? ―Preguntó la rubia en voz alta, para ella más que para su compañero, el cual se encontraba inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces. Ella se detuvo a mirarlo, parecía bastante alegre con el simple hecho de respirar como enfermo mental. ―, ¿Qué haces?

―Respiro…―Contestó casi al instante, con una voz llena de júbilo. Dejó de hacerlo y retiró rápidamente su calzado, lanzándole por los aires.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ―Se exaltó al ver como Len comenzaba a correr por toda su habitación, subiéndose a la cama y bajando de un salto, a veces girando sobre su propio eje.

―Esto es tan… ¡Genial! ―Exclamó antes de dejarse caer sobre el lecho de Rin. Se encontraba bastante cansado, respirando repetidas veces y con el rostro sonrojado.

―¿Correr hasta el agotamiento? ―Se acercó hacia él y se sentó a un lado, al borde de su cama.

―Si… Estoy agotado. Por primera vez…―Rin iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpida. ―. Respiro por primera vez. Camino, escucho, veo… Y aunque sé cómo los humanos llaman a varias partes del cuerpo u objetos, nunca los he visto, escuchado o tocado. Solo vagas imágenes, de personas que viven… Hablan, sienten…―Dirigió la mirada hacia la rubia, la cual le miraba bastante confundida. ―. ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

―Desde el inicio, por favor. ―Len rió un poco y luego volvió a clavar la mirada en el techo. Rin acomodó un poco su ropa, bastante confundida con su propia actitud.

"_Pero es un sueño. Puedo tomarme las cosas a la ligera."_

La sensación de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas era bastante incomoda. También, el que su primer beso fuese con un fantasma.

"_Pero es un sueñ…"_

―Desde que tengo conciencia, siempre he flotado ―Sus pensamientos en busca de auto-convencimiento se vieron cortados. ―. Nunca logré hablar, ya que, la voz no salía de mi garganta. Tampoco logré escuchar…Siempre ese zumbido, impidiéndome el estar tranquilo.

"_Eso será…¿El zumbido que sentí al desmayarme?"_

―No había un suelo, siempre flotando. No podía ver nada, porque mis ojos estaban completamente cerrados, como herméticamente. Por más que sabía hablar, escuchar y ver, no podía hacerlo, porque siempre se me impedía, como si no mereciera eso ―Suspiró amargamente antes de continuar. ―. A veces, escenas de personas aparecían en mi mente. Algunas sufrían, otras reían. Hablaban, respiraban, corrían, vivían. Vivían frente a mis ojos. Y por más que intentase hablar con ellas, simplemente me ignoraban, no podían verme o sentirme. No sé si era porque esas escenas solo estaban en mi mente o porque en verdad era invisible.

―¿Entonces, porque yo puedo verte? ― _"__Y el beso que me diste, lo sentí muy real."_

―No lo sé. Solo recuerdo que la imagen de una chica frente a un espejo vino a mí. Entonces, al ver que eras tan parecida a…―Rió un poco antes de continuar. Desvió la mirada un poco, mirando el cuello de Rin. ―. Antes, al inicio de todo, recibí una imagen la cual nunca podré olvidar. La imagen de un chico, rubio, adolescente, ojos celestes… Una voz, que vino de la nada, me dijo_…__"Este eres tú. Ahora, búscate."_ ―La joven rubia se inquietó un poco. ―Y yo le pregunté_…__"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_ ―. Luego de eso, se causó un gran silencio, que duró varios incómodos minutos. Él no parecía con ganas de continuar. Los golpeteos del otro lado de la puerta habían cesado hace ya mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento ella se dio cuenta de eso. Impaciente por saber la respuesta, Rin habló…

―¿Y qué contestó? ―Len simplemente cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa bastante melancólica.

―"_Tú no debiste haber sido creado. Le causaste problemas a tu otra mitad. Cuando naciste, tuvieron que arrancarte."_ ―La rubia tragó saliva.

―¿Por qué dijo eso? ―El fantasma negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

―Ni idea. Finalizó con un _"__Busca a tu otra mitad__"_ ―Volvió a abrir sus ojos y los dirigió hacia Rin, que se sintió atrapada en estos al instante. ―. Y lo sentía. Podía sentir dentro de mí, como si algo faltara. ―Se sentó en la cama, un poco más repuesto de la actividad anterior.

―¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Por qué dices que soy tu otra mitad?, ¿No puede ser alguien más? ―Al instante de haberlo dicho, las facciones de Len se fruncieron enormemente. Ella se sobresaltó cuando su mano fue arrebatada bruscamente por el rubio. Él, al parecer, bastante exaltado, dirigió aquella mano hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

―Lo siento. Porque, a pesar de que eres muy parecida a aquella imagen, lo siento aquí ―Apretó un poco más fuerte aquella mano contra su pecho, haciéndole sentir a Rin un débil pero notable palpitar. Cuando eso sucedió, comenzó a escuchar aquel palpitar como si estuviese a un lado de su oreja. _No_. Era _**su **_propio palpitar. ―, y tú también lo sientes. ¿No?

―N-No. ―Retiró su mano con un poco de fuerza, mintiendo de una manera descarada mientras su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse. La expresión de él se volvió triste, tanto que, podías ponerle al azar en un funeral y él parecería el padre del fallecido.

―¿No? ―Bajó su mano, un poco decepcionado. ―¡N-No importa! ―Que mentira, claro que le importaba, a montones. Pero, después de todo, no le creía en su totalidad. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. ―. Solo… ¡Ayúdame a vivir!

―¿He? ―Al instante, Rin se extrañó a mares. _"__Le está pidiendo eso a la persona equivocada."_

―¡Sí!, Tú, que puedes verme, me ayudarás a experimentar todo lo hermoso de este mundo. ―Exclamó con grandes expectativas en su voz, extendiendo los brazos y mostrando una sonrisa enorme.

"_Definitivamente…Le está pidiendo eso a la persona equivocada."_

* * *

_Ya no más pensar. Ahora, debo disfrutar mi nueva vida, a manos de Rin._

_Por cierto... Rin, mentir está mal. Sé que lo sientes...Sé todo sobre ti._

_Mi otra mitad, y nunca me cansaré de decir eso..._

_Mi otra mitad,mi otra mitad, mi otra mitad, __mi otra mitad, __mi otra mitad, __mi otra mi-_

* * *

_Hi!, ¿Cómo estáis?_

_Yo…Muy aburrida. Tanto como para escribir este capítulo en un solo día. Si, si como y voy al baño y duermo… Y como… Y….Awww, mi vida es tan interesante. _

_Creo que debo dedicarme a este género. Quiero decir… Las cosas "oscuras" y "desalentadoras", no lo sé. Siento que… Es un área que describo mejor y con más ganas (Que ironía), las hojas en Word se me pasan rapidísimo si explico cosas "emo", LOL._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Recordad, más de 10 capítulos y si se me permite morir en sus manos. Lol._

_¿Un Review?, Quiero decir, los Reviews serían como la gasolina de las historias (Y sus autores), ya que, siempre que recibo muuuchos (Pobre de mí que nunca me ha pasado, más de 5 Reviews en un capítulo, nunca, nunca (¿?) me siento con más ganas de escribir y continuar la historia (Y escribiendo, por supuesto)_

_Y, todo autor, quiero creer, si no recibe halaguitos (¿?) creen que la historia no gusta y no dan ganas de continuarla (Cosa que me pasa con esta…Lol, ya me estoy despreciando como con CR –Cosa irónica, porque ese tiene 328 Reviews. Pero siempre creo que es porque tiene 43 capítulos (Actualmente TTvTT) Pienso que soy la única que se entretiene escribiendo esta, LOL._

___Y...¡Gracias a los que dejan Review!, aprecio mucho que se tomen el tiempo de dejar uno._

_En fin…Estoy dejando la nota de autor muy larga. La cortaré aquí._

_¡Hasta luego!_


	4. Ónix

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**_

* * *

―No. ―Rin se levantó de la cama y husmeó debajo de ella.

―¿No qué? ―Preguntó con curiosidad el fantasma, inclinando un poco su cuerpo _–o lo que sea que tenga-_ para tenerle a la vista.

―Le pides eso a alguien que no sabe vivir. ―Luego de un momento de buscar, la rubia encontró el objeto. Lo sacó de debajo del lecho y le puso sobre este. Una portátil, un poco pequeña y vieja, pero aún funcionaba. Abrió la pantalla y le prendió con un pequeño botón a su costado. Len bajó de la cama y se colocó a su lado, viendo como la pantalla cambiaba de negro a azul con letras blancas, indicando que la máquina se encontraba iniciándose.

―…Entonces, aprendamos juntos. ―La joven bufó al instante. Él ya le parecía un hombre _–O fantasma, o lo que sea-_ bastante pesado e insistente. No se llevaba bien con ese tipo de personas. En un instante, su cerebro le comparó con la joven Hatsune, ruidosa y molesta. Claro, hasta que le das lo que desea. _"Bien, te daré lo que quieres"._

―Bien, bien. Tú ganas ―Sentenció mientras tecleaba una clave en la pequeña computadora, desbloqueándole. No sabía por que estaba diciéndolo después de todo, no había insistido mucho. Pero conocía a ese tipo de personas, y si no aceptaba ahora, le vendría algo peor. _"Peor que ese beso, lo dudo"_. No sabía si encontrarse enfadada, triste o qué. Ella pensaba _-o deseaba pensar-_ que todo lo que estaba sucediéndole ahora mismo era un sueño. Un horrible sueño, del cual despertaría con la aburrida alarma del reloj a un lado de su cama; y luego de eso, su vida sería como siempre. _Tan negra y aburrida como siempre._ ―, te ayudaré. ―Aquella palabras parecieron magia. Len abrió su boca, sorprendido, para poco a poco deformarla en una gran y boba sonrisa, digna de un niño en parque de atracciones.

―¿En serio?, ¡Genial! ―Y al instante, le abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían. Rin intentó separarle por la molestia, pero aquel joven insistente no parecía tener la misma idea. Luego de minutos de odisea para la rubia, la cual, estaba a punto de que los órganos se le salieran por la garganta, el rubio se separó; mirándole aún con aquella expresión feliz y llena de júbilo.

Bueno, llena de muchas cosas que el vacío corazón de Rin no logró siquiera entender. ¿Cómo podía ella explicar una mirada _tan_…?, Lo que sea. En toda su vida, ella fue una niña de pocas palabras, pocas expresiones, quejas. Era poco en todos los ángulos en que le vieras, según ella. Una jovencita completamente trasparente, que lograba camuflarse fácilmente con cualquier ambiente oscuro y tranquilo; ni hablar con aquella aura llena de felicidad y muchísimos colores.

No miraba caricaturas de pequeña, no llamaban su atención. Se dedicaba a prestar atención a aquellos canales donde los cadáveres eran abiertos desde arriba de la ingle hasta por sobre la garganta, abriéndoles de par en par para mostrar su interior completamente corrupto, lleno de sangre y órganos podridos. Meiko se extrañaba mucho con eso, pero parecía ser lo que le gustaba, ya que se largaba a llorar cuando cambiaba el canal o se lo prohibían Hoy en día, admiraba mucho las series sangrientas y llenas de un aura lúgubre y gótica. Si elegía ver algún tipo de anime, vería Gore, pero del pesado. Nada de _Elfen Lied_, ni _Another_, eso era "_para niñitas_" en su forma de pensar; cuando más de un compañero se traumó con estas, no saciaba su garganta.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había reído, o siquiera sonreído con un chiste. Puede que el último haya sido en _"The Big Bang Theory", _con el cinismo e interpretación de "_Sheldon Lee Cooper_"… Hace más de ocho meses.

En toda su vida, nunca sintió esas ganas de gritar de emoción, llorar de felicidad, reír como hiena retrasada junto con compañeras de escuela. Simplemente, deseaba ser "_alguien_" en la vida. Aunque la idea de suicidarse cruzó por su cabeza un par de veces, se detuvo al notar que era lo suficientemente cobarde como para aferrarse de la barandilla del balcón de la escuela. O, clavar sus pies en la tierra, a justo cinco grandes pasos del tranvía. Detener el cuchillo justo cuándo le había pinchado siquiera la piel. Retirar la soga de su cuello y bajar de la silla en un salto. Salir de la piscina hacia fuera, buscando aire. Apagar la cerilla, justo antes de siquiera tocar sus cabellos bañados en alcohol…

Era tan cobarde. Pero era por el dolor y el miedo. Ella siempre le había evitado toda su vida, y aunque hoy en día este rodeada de él, no lograría aguantar el de la muerte y lo que hay después de esta. Era un ser tan patético; tanto como para odiar y anhelar la vida al mismo tiempo.

Lo suficiente como para no entender unos ojos, los cuales seguían mirándole como si fuese payaso de feria. Colocó una mano sobre el suave rostro del joven fantasma y le apartó con un manotazo bastante bruto, causando una pequeña queja en aquellos labios.

―Ouch, dolió. ―Dirigió su mirada a "algo más importante", conclusión, su pequeña portátil, dispuesta a ser utilizada sin hacer ninguna queja ni comentario repleto de felicidad. Abrió el navegador y buscó en él cosas sin sentido, ya que no sabía que buscar para empezar; simplemente lo había hecho para que él dejara de molestarle, deseando que notara su indirecta.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ―Preguntó luego de escribir _"Anime Gore reciente"_ con las pequeñas teclas, esperando el resultado. Por lastima, tenía un Internet muy lento, ya que debía robarlo a su vecino por su reciente bancarrota.

―Siempre lo supe. Sé todo de ti…―Rin dirigió la mirada hacia él, un poco interesada esta vez.

―¿Todo?, Es mentira. Eres solo un fantasma. ―Él pareció enojarse un poco.

―Que no soy un fantasma ―Ella iba a reclamarle algo, pero le detuvo antes. ―, no sé lo que soy, no sé nada de mí, solo que no soy un fantasma ―Recalcó con los ojos un poco cerrados, mirándole entre sus pestañas. ―. Es curioso, sé todo de ti, pero no sé nada de mí. Ni siquiera tenía un nombre. ―Se burló de sí mismo, lo suficiente como para soltar un pequeño bufido parecido a una risa sarcástica.

―Así que lo sabes todo de mí, ¿He? ―Se interesó demasiado esta vez. Levantó una ceja y cerró el portátil, aún prendido. ―. ¿Por qué?

―Ni idea. Simplemente, nací sabiéndolo todo de ti. Lo que hiciste y lo que haces. ―Rin, al instante, se abrazó un poco, restregando su piel que comenzaba a erizarse un poco.

―Joder, es incómodo que digas eso. Me siento vigilada. ―Frunció un poco el ceño, dirigiéndolo hacia él, acusándole con la mirada. El fantasma simplemente suspiró un tanto comprometido con la situación. Se levantó de la posición sentada en la que estaba, ayudándose del costado de la cama. Fue seguido por la mirada de la Rubia, deteniéndose justo donde él: Frente a un pequeño mueblecito, en donde se acostumbraba a guardar cosas. Sobre él, había un florero vacío, color rosado palido. Un reloj despertador y un pequeño cuadro, donde se encontraba una pequeña niña rubia, sobre los brazos de su padre peli-azul, acompañado de una mujer bella, de cabellos marrones. Ambos adultos sonreían, pero la jovencita no lo hacía, simplemente miraba hacia abajo, como si estuviese viendo o esperando algo, sin prestar atención al fotógrafo siquiera. El joven levantó el florero, mirándole un poco.

―¿Por qué no le pones flores? ―Rin rió cínicamente, levantándose a la par y acercándose a él. Sostuvo el florero entre sus manos y volvió a dejarlo sobre el mueblecito.

―Porque se pudren. No necesito algo que se ve tan feo cuando muere… ―Dirigió la mirada hacia el cuadro un segundo, luego volvió a mirar a Len. ―. No puedo tirarlo porque es un regalo. ―Se excusó de mala manera, dirigiéndose al espejo y mirándose en él un poco_. "Pensar que él salió de aquí"._

―Bueno… Todo muere alguna vez. ―Sentenció en un tono triste y arrepentido, dirigiéndose a su lado. Miro el reflejo en el espejo.

―No te ves en el espejo. No tienes alma. ―Dijo Rin, como si supiera la razón por la cual su compañero rubio no se reflejaba en él. En un momento, pudo divisar el rostro masculino, una delgada línea de tristeza. Ese si era un sentimiento que podía definir muy bien.

―O tal vez, es porque soy una simple alma. El cuerpo se puede ver, el alma no…―Al instante, borró aquella fea expresión y forzó una sonrisa, con una falsedad que no fue notada por la joven incomprendida.

―¿Por qué puedes tocarme, entonces?, ¿Por qué puedes tocar cosas?, Si es que eres un "alma", no deberías ser capaz de esas cosas. ―Preguntó con bastante interés, levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, un poco indignada, al parecer.

―Nadie puede verme, escucharme, o tocarme; solo tú. Y…Sobre las cosas, pues… No tengo idea. ―Contestó lo último de la mejor manera que logró, mostrándole a la rubia por más de décima vez, aquellos dientes blancos, moldeados de gran forma, siendo obstruidos por aquellos labios finos y rosados. Ella se encontró, luego de unos segundos, mirándolos fijamente, como si fuera absorbida. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces. Le rodeó, hasta mirarle la espalda. ―¿Qué haces? ―No logró aguantar la pregunta, tenía bastante curiosidad por la próxima movida de la rubia.

Ahora, miraba su espalda. Parecía ser de hombros anchos y cintura delgada, mientras esos sectores se encontraban unidos por carne finamente contorneada. Un buen cuerpo, en verdad. Hasta en un momento, hasta tuvo el descaro de intentar tocarlo con las manos, pero se retractó al instante. Miró un poco más arriba, hacia su cabeza. Allí, volvió a ver aquella coleta y, sin pedir permiso, la retiró rápidamente, desparramando los cabellos del joven por su rostro y hombros. Este dio media vuelta, mirándole con reproche.

―En serio, ¿Qué haces? ―Sin contestar, fijó la vista en la pequeña flor. La tocó un par de veces con el dedo, la miró de cerca, olió un poco de esta y le reflejó con la luz de la lámpara.

―Ónix. Es ónix. ―Sentenció, acercándose a paso rápido hacia el portátil, abriéndole de golpe y buscando en el navegador una vez más.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―De una manera u otra, él logró saber de qué estaba hablando. De seguro, la piedra del que estaba hecho ese adorno. ¿Por qué era tan importante para ella?, Era cierto que lo sabía todo, pero aun así, no lograba entender sus más profundos anhelos. Como si solo le conociese de afuera…

Él no solo quería conocerla por fuera, claro que no. Se acercó y tomó asiento en el suelo, justo a su lado. Al instante, recibió una mirada furtiva y bastante acusadora de su parte. Por suerte, volvió a bajarla para observar la pantalla unos momentos.

―Aquí está…―Susurró más para sí. Miró la piedra una vez más y levantó la vista para comenzar a leer en voz alta, con la única "buena" intención, de que su acompañante escuchase. ―La piedra atrae magnéticamente las vibraciones negativas y las disuelve. Estas energías, al penetrar en el ónix, se sumergen en el _vacío de la nada_―Tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar. Su instinto le había dicho que él tenía algo que ver con aquella piedra, y no parecía equivocarse. ―. Si el portador del ónix es atacado por las envidias o los celos de otras personas, la piedra absorberá el ataque y lo anulará. Así cualquier energía negativa, venga de donde venga, se debilitará y quedará anulada al contacto con la piedra. ―En ese instante, se detuvo. Len pareció un poco incómodo con al aura formada. Rin le devolvió la piedra, lanzándosela con descaro.

―¿Por qué no lees más? ―No era eso, aún se encontraba leyendo con atención. Simplemente, dejó de hacerlo en voz alta. Él siguió quejándose, pero fue ignorado de la forma más vil. Se cansó luego de unos momentos y apoyó su cabeza sobre la cama, mirando el techo y unas pequeñas manchas que había en él.

"Cuando está en contacto directo con la persona, el ónix _limpia el aura_. Si se coloca debajo de la cama donde duerme habitualmente, le liberará de pesadillas y ayudará a tener un sueño tranquilo. Si alguien intenta usar el ónix para causar daño, la piedra transformará toda esa intención contra la persona que intente usarla para ese fin. Es una gema de poder, con su sabia vibración _transforma_ las malas intenciones _y protege_ bondadosamente al portador de la misma. _Es conocedora de los misterios de la vida y de la muerte_, el ónix _transmite __seriedad, humildad y confianza__,_ sin darse cuenta, verá cómo se aclaran sus _dudas_, aumentará su _fuerza mental_ y recibirá _vibraciones de paz_. Usada en terapias, el ónix negro proporciona calma y paz interior, ayudará a superar los miedos, proporcionará _alegría__, __buen humor_ _y estados de risa_, es una gema tonificante y fortalecedora, aportará claridad de pensamientos a..."

Dejó de leer en ese instante. No quería tener nada que ver con todas esas cosas _"buenas" _que decían que proporcionaba. Ella estaba perfecta tal y como ahora.

"_Bueno, cuando despierte de este sueño, volveré a estar perfecta."_

Si tenía una gran capacidad para algo, era convencerse automáticamente de cosas que nadie lograría. Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj que descansaba sobre el mueblecito. Suspiró y apagó el portátil al ver la hora: Diez y media de la noche. Se había encerrado en la habitación toda la tarde con ese fantasma, sin comer algo siquiera. Podía notar la necesidad de eso en su estómago, pero no quería salir de su habitación y enfrentarse a sus padres; por nada en el mundo. Volvió a guardar la pc donde antes una vez completamente apagada y se levantó con bastante dificultad. Sus rodillas comenzaban a doler un poco. Len, al instante, se levantó junto a ella y sin siquiera pedir permiso comenzó a revisar su habitación con ganas.

Simplemente le ignoró y le dejó investigando todo lo que quiera, después de todo, era un sueño, según ella; y si ella lo decía, era así. Observó por la ventana, estaba oscuro fuera, por pura lógica, claro. Luego de unos minutos parada, haciendo nada en especial, se recostó en su cama. Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos de a poco. Ignorando el ruido y dolor de su estómago pidiendo comida, cayó dormida, olvidando al travieso joven que se encontraba observando y tocando todo lo que encontrara.

"_Despertaré esta vez…"_

Aunque, en realidad, nunca deseaba despertar. No importase el día que fuera. Sabía que algún día, Dios se la llevaría. Pero deseaba que sea lo más rápido posible.

Aunque ese día había algo distinto. Aquella pesadilla, la cual soñaba tantas veces que ya era parte de su sueño habitual, no estaba ahí. Por primera vez, soñó en algo que no era estar encerrada en aquella negra habitación, respirando gas, consumiéndose poco a poco.

En cambio, esta vez, soñó que aún era una niña. Se encontraba en un jardín amplio, con muchas flores y un bello río; en el cual se encontraba jugando en ese momento. Salió de él y comenzó a arrancar flores con sus diminutas manos, entrelazándolas con poca gracia. Todo esto lo hacía sin una sola sonrisa en su rostro. Ningún gritillo de júbilo. Por más que este viendo el mundo de color, para su vista de menor, era bastante opaco. Sus padres, un poco más jóvenes que en la actualidad, se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron para quién estaba construyendo aquella coronita.

―Para alguien. ― Contestó de una manera seca, sin dar detalles. En ese momento, Rin se dio cuenta de que era un recuerdo, más que un sueño. Sus padres se extrañaron un poco.

Luego, fue obligada a ser alzada entre los brazos de su padre. Ella no desprendió la mirada del pequeño adorno hecho a mano, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo, un tanto abandonado. Una gran punzada le invadió al verle así. Sintió como si una gran nostalgia invadiera sus poros de niña menor, sintiendo aquello que una joven tan pequeña como ella no debería llegar a sentir.

Su vida estaba acabando. ¿Por qué?, Si aún era tan joven, tan llena de vida, con un gran camino por delante. Su pequeña mente había dicho_: "Mi vida acabó"._

Ver aquella aureola de flores coloridas…_ "Alguien debe utilizarle"._ Pero ese alguien no estaba allí. "_Alguien debe estar aquí"._ Pero ese alguien, no parecía existir. _"Alguien debe existir"._ Pero…¿Quién?

Se sentía incompleta al ver las flores, deprendiéndose de a poco. Allí es cuando su vida tomó color.

_**Negro.**_

* * *

El despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana. Rin se estiró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por falta de comida y apretó el pequeño botón que estaba sobre él, deteniendo el sonido infernal. Abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada en todos los lugares de su habitación. Suspiró, llena de relajación al no encontrar con la vista al hombre de cabellos dorados. No detectó algún tipo de cambio o desorden alrededor, tampoco algún aura…

"_Como lo pensé. Nada, un mero sueño"._

Dio media vuelta en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Hubiese sido perfecto si no fuese porque su corazón comenzó a palpitar al sentir una respiración frente a ella. Esta era caliente y rozaba sus labios, casi acariciándoles con esa pequeña ráfaga que no era seguida, si no, entrecortada. Abrió los ojos de a poco, con un deje de miedo, tal vez.

―Buenos días, dormilona. ―Le saludó Len, sonriente y mirándole a los ojos, que se encontraban un poco somnolientos. Rin hubiese gritado si no fuese porque iba en contra de sus principios.

"_El sueño continu__a"._

Se lamentó en sus adentros. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de una manera semi-enfadada, incapaz de comprender porque él seguía molestándole y torturándose así.

―¿Sigues aq…?―Su queja fue interrumpida por una irrupción sobre sus labios. Exactamente, otros no le permitían el continuar hablando. En ese momento, el fantasma volvió a besarle, atrapando entre su boca el labio inferior de la rubia. Rin se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si eso le hubiese despertado de todo sueño que pudiese haber sentido antes. Se mantuvo observando sus parpados cerrados y el largo de sus pestañas unos momentos, sintiendo un poco la suavidad de sus decididos labios sobre ella. No entendía por qué no estaba enojándose o alejándose.

Se encontraba bajo el mismo efecto que el primer beso que le había dado. ¿Se trataba de él, o acaso era porque no tenía ninguna experiencia besando?, se asustó siquiera de pensar cosas similares. Después de todo, el amor era algo que nunca le había interesado y le ponía incomoda. Por suerte, algo le despertó de su estado…Se trataba de algo fuera de lo común, algo irregular, húmedo, caliente, que estaba recorriendo su labio inferior antes de intentar infiltrarse dentro de ella. Se separó inmediatamente al saber por completo de que se trataba. Le dedicó una mirada acusadora al verle con aquella lengua rosada fuera de donde pertenecía.

―En la película sádica remarcada con cinta amarilla ―Dijo al instante, como si esa frase sin sentido justificara su acción anterior. Él comprendió la expresión confundida que la rubia había armado inconscientemente y volvió a hablar. ―En la película sádica remarcada con cinta amarilla. Los protagonistas se besaban así. Lo remarcaste por algo ¿No?, Querías experimentar algo que había allí, ¿No?, ¿Acaso era el beso? ―Comenzó a bombardearle con preguntas que fueron un poco difíciles de asimilar por el estado somnoliento en que se encontraba la rubia. Ella le ignoró y se levantó de la cama, notando que aún estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar. _"No tendré que cambia__rme ahora", _intentó convencerse de algo_ bueno._

―No ―Contestó una vez completamente lucida, acomodando sus desordenadas prendas y dirigiéndose a la puerta, sacándole la cerradura en un débil movimiento. ―. La remarqué con amarillo porque tenía escena de sexo. ―Le confesó sin un deje de pena, pero con un débil sonrojo en su rostro al pensar siquiera que él había visto quella película…Después de todo, debió mirarla para saber lo que pasaba entre los protagonistas.

―¿Sexo? ―Se maldijo en sus adentros cuándo esa pregunta salió de sus labios. ¿Acaso sabía de la vida, pero no de algo "tan importante" como eso?

―Te lo explicaré otro día. ―Abrió la puerta de a poco, mirando por el rabillo de esta. Sus padres no parecían estar despiertos, ni tampoco rondando por la casa en su estado zombie. Salió a paso lento y silencioso hasta a cocina, siendo seguida por un Len despreocupado, que caminaba y tocaba todo a su paso con las manos.

―Sexo… ¿Es lo que pasaba luego del beso? ―Siguió preguntando de una manera insistente, negándose a cambiar de tema. Rin se infiltró en la cocina como toda una ninja, abriendo en un silencio espectral el refrigerador para comer algo.

―¿Qué sucedía luego? ―Preguntó sin siquiera prestar atención a lo "fuerte" de la pregunta. Retiró del aparato un poco de leche. Buscó un vaso entre unos muebles cercanos. Sirvió en este, el líquido y comenzó a beberlo mientras se retiraba de la cocina, dejando la leche fuera y el refrigerador abierto. Len dirigió una pequeña mirada al estado en que la rubia había dejado el lugar, y mientras ella buscaba algo en su habitación, guardó la leche y cerró el refrigerador con lentitud, intentando no contradecir el deseo de la rubia. Ella volvió luego de varios minutos con su maletín y…¿Una mochila?

―Bueno… El hombre la besa mucho ―Comenzó a relatarle, mientras la joven de cabellos dorados sacaba de la mochila un pequeño abrigo y se lo ponía. No parecía escucharle, pero él siguió de todas maneras. ―. Luego, comienza a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos ―Tragó saliva. ―, t-tocando sus… Senos. ―Ella pareció reaccionar con esa palabra. Levantó la vista mientras cerraba la mochila.

―¿Qué estas contándome, Len? ―Su tono de voz era bastante incrédulo. En serio, no estaba escuchándole en lo más mínimo, o por lo menos no le interesaba. Salió de su casa en completo silencio, siendo seguida de su acompañante fantasmal.

―El sexo. Es eso que hacían cuando estaban desnudos…Los dos, ¿No? ―Rin casi escupía su propia saliva, simplemente para escupir algo; de la impresión.

―P-Pues ―Susurró nerviosa, caminando rápidamente hacia un lugar el cual Len no conocía, pero aun así, seguía sus pasos fielmente. ―, si es eso. ―No comprendía como sus compañeras lograban hablar tranquilamente de esas cosas, cuando a ella se le trababa la lengua al decir palabras como "penetración" o "pene" o…Todas las palabras referentes al sexo. Pero no al femenino, al masculino; era como una especie de debilidad verbal e interna increíble.

―Ya veo…―El tono usado por él fue uno impresionado, alargando la última vocal para hacerla completamente "rompe-cerebros". ―. Se debe sentir bien, ¿No? ―Dijo con un tono natural y hasta simpático, sonriendo ampliamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia ella.

―¿¡Y crees que yo lo sé!? ―Le gritó bastante nerviosa y enojada… Al instante, sintió como las miradas de algunas personas se le ponían encima, observándole con miradas acusantes.

―Recuerda que nadie me puede ver. Estas hablando sola, a sus vistas…―Susurró en un tono bastante deplorable, avergonzándose de su propia situación, y más por lo incomoda que debió haber puesto a la rubia.

―Qué da. Son solo personas que no tienen nada interesante que hacer, entonces, miran y juzgan a los demás por sobre sus narices. ―Que hipócrita había sonado con esa frase. Ella era igual a todas esas personas. Es obvio que si llegaba a ver a una loca que hablaba con la nada, le juzgaría también. Pero era ella ahora, el asunto es completamente distinto.

―Que buena forma de pensar. ―Rió un poco, siguiéndole el paso por los talones. Dieron una larga caminata, que duró lo suficiente como para que Len pudiese echar una mirada a todo lo que allí estaba. Ambos descubrieron qué, él no podía chocar o tocar a otras personas, como si les traspasara. Tampoco el hablarles funcionaba, era completamente inexistente a sus vistas. Eso le dio una pequeña desilusión al fantasma, que continuaba avanzando según Rin lo hacía. Al llegar a la escuela, Rin comenzó a ignorarle con descaro, sin contestar sus preguntas llenas de curiosidad.

Cuando llegaron y entraron al salón, ella susurró a su oído.

―No quiero que me traten de loca. Ya suficiente tengo aquí, así que…No me hables. Sé que no hay nadie pero, ¿Mira si alguien llega y no me doy cuenta? ―Como había dicho, nadie había llegado aún, porque era un horario completamente inhumano como para llegar; por lo menos, para los estudiantes de allí. Las siete en punto. Rin se sentó en el lugar habitual y sacó sus apuntes, resolviendo rápidamente estos, ya que aún no había completado la tarea por "Asuntos fantasmagóricos". ―. Si quieres, puedes echarle un vistazo a la escuela. ―Comentó con poco interés, restándole importancia al asunto con un vaivén de mano, sin despegar la vista del cuaderno. Len hizo caso rápidamente.

―Volveré luego…―Antes de salir del aula, echó una mirada rápida a la sospechosa mochila que Rin llevaba. Le parecía extraño el llevar una mochila cuando los materiales eran tan pocos que solo se necesitaba un maletín para ir a la escuela. Restó importancia, fascinado por la sensación del cansancio en sus pies, que pedían con anhelo un descanso, pero él no les dio aquello tan esperado. Salió de la habitación con un rápido abrir y cerrar de puerta. Una vez fuera, dirigió la mirada hacia un millón de lugares. La escuela parecía estar abandonada, no había siquiera un alma allí dentro…

"_Bueno, dos almas ahora que Rin y yo estamos aquí"_. Pensó de una manera traviesa, comenzando a correr como niño travieso por el amplio y vacío pasillo, saltando a veces y cayendo de pie, la mayoría del tiempo; en las que no, su rostro se estampaba contra el suelo, siendo seguido de un gritillo quejoso y unas risas alegres al instante. Siguió investigando el lugar, abriendo y cerrando puertas, husmeando todo lo que encontraba. Haciendo desastres con las hojas encontradas, las cuales parecían tener apuntes importantes. Pero nada le importaba, más que su propio júbilo. Si, tal vez algo bastante egoísta, pero, las personas son así, quería creer. Se emocionan tanto con algunas cosas que, al mirar atrás, notan lo idiotas y egoístas que habían sido en esos momentos. En ese estado se encontraba ahora mismo... La felicidad estaba hasta cegándole la vista. Por cada lugar en que pasaba, un desastre quedaba detrás… Escuchaba como sus zapatos dejaban un chirrido irritante detrás de sus rápidos y animados pasos por, lo que creía, era su carretera de vida en esos momentos.

Abrió una puerta corrediza con una gran sonrisa, y allí su diversión se acabó.

Dentro, encontró un par de jóvenes, que estaban _muy_ juntos el uno del otro. Su corazón dio un vuelco enorme al ver como sus miradas se clavaban en él. _No_. No en él, si no, en la puerta que se había abierto repentina y fuertemente, sin nadie detrás de ella. Se separaron rápidamente. Len logró escuchar el son de los corazones de ellos, agitados e impresionados. Sus rostros pálidos, mirándose entre sí de una manera bastante culpable. El chico, de cabellos agua-marinos se separó de la mujer que le acompañaba y se acercó a la puerta, echando un vistazo por fuera de esta, en varias direcciones.

El rubio sintió unas pequeñas cosquillas al sentir como la cabeza del joven traspasaba su torso al inclinarse. Len se adentró a la habitación para echarle un vistazo dentro, ignorando el asunto que ambas personas tenían allí. Decidió mirar, ya que, si tocaba algo, de seguro los jóvenes morirían de un paro cardíaco al ver como los objetos se levantaban como por arte de magia. Bueno, eso, en realidad no lo tenía asegurado. Simplemente, si podía interactuar con objetos, y ellos se impresionaron al ver la puerta abrirse, de seguro sus acciones con objetos podían ser notados por humanos.

―Tranquila Miku… ―Por la mención del chico, Len dirigió la mirada hacia la nombrada y la identificó al instante. Esa niña de cabellos agua-marinos, atados en dos coletas, era la amiga de Rin. Definitivamente, él estaba muy agradecido con ella, después de todo, si no fuese porque había guiado a Rin hacia esa tienda y le había obligado a probarse esa coleta, puede que nunca la haya encontrado. ¿Por qué estaba ella en ese lugar tan apartado, y por sobre todo, tan cerca de…?

"_No, a él no lo conozco del todo. __Sé que le he visto en algún lado, aunque__…"._

―Pero… La puerta se abrió sola. ―Comentó con miedo, acurrucándose un poco contra la pared. Él cerró la puerta con un movimiento rápido. Len tragó saliva… ¿Cómo salía de esa habitación ahora?

―No te preocupes, a veces estas puertas fallan…―Inventó una excusa el joven, volviendo a acercarse a Miku, acorralándole un poco con su cuerpo. ―. No te preocupes, no hay nadie alrededor ―En ese momento, dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de la Hatsune, besándolo un poco, con delicadas caricias que dejaban un sonido extraño detrás de estas, como una pequeña gota de agua. El sudor recorrió la sien del pobre espectador, que se encontraba bastante nervioso, observando con atención y vergüenza al mismo tiempo. ―. Puedes gritar todo lo que desees.

"_Ya__… Ya recuerdo quién es"._

Pero, no estaba nervioso por eso, si no, por la escena que ellos estaban montando y él presenciando. Las piernas de la peli-agua se enroscaron en las del joven que la acompañaba, comenzando a entrelazar las manos por detrás de su cuello, estirando el suyo un poco más arriba, para incitarle a besar más. Se encontraban encendiendo una vez más, la llama que fue apagada por la puerta abriéndose.

―Mikuo…―Se escapó de los labios de Miku, siendo apretada aún más contra la pared por aquel cuerpo masculino. El rubio no podía despegar los ojos de lo que estaba pasando, pero no le parecía extraño…Después de todo él, siendo un alma, había besado a Rin, y no creía que hubiese algo más extraño que eso. Lo único que ponía a latir su corazón como loco y palidecía su rostro, era la escena que estaba observando, y la forma en que sabía que iba a desenvolverse eso.

"_L-La película sádica remarcada con cinta amarilla… Sexo."_

Tapó sus ojos con las manos, tragando saliva. Se sentía un poco culpable de espiarlos. Pero algo dentro de él _–cosa irónica, ya qué no hay nada más profundo que lo que puede estar dentro de un cuerpo, lo cual vendría a ser lo que es él: un alma-_ le obligaba y anhelaba seguir viendo aquella escena que haría vomitar a cualquiera.

Lentamente, retiró las manos de sus ojos.

* * *

La campana sonó estrepitosamente, avisando a los estudiantes retrasados que, definitivamente, se encontraban llegando tarde a clases. El aula de Rin se llenó como por arte de magia, cosa que sucedía todo el tiempo. Se extrañó bastante al no tener señas de Len en la habitación, estaba tardándose mucho. La puerta corrediza se abrió por centésima vez, mostrando detrás de ella a Miku, acompañada detrás de sus pasos por el rubio que la joven esperaba. Ella se relajó, pero volvió a extrañarse al ver la extraña expresión en el rostro de Len.

―Vaya, vaya. ¿Otra vez temprano? ―Comentó Miku de una forma graciosa, apoyando su mano sobre el pupitre de la rubia. Ella le dirigió la misma mirada de siempre.

―Sí ―No comentaron nada más entre ellas. La chica de cabellos agua-marinos siguió en la misma posición, esperando que su compañera comenzara otra conversación, cosa qué hizo, sorprendiéndole de sobremanera. ―. Necesito que me hagas un favor. ―Comentó la rubia un poco suplicante. Ella volvió a sorprenderse, parándose derecha en su lugar.

―¿Qué es? ―Rin levantó la mochila, siendo observada por Len, el cual seguía un poco extraño. Como si estuviese perdido en un recuerdo lejano.

―Necesito que me dejes vivir en tu casa, después de todo, tienes muchas habitaciones de sobra, ¿No? ―La petición no pasó desapercibida por Miku en lo más mínimo. Se detuvo a pensarlo un par de veces.

―S-Si…¿Por qué no? Eres mi amiga, después de todo. ―Len notó un poco de nerviosismo culposo en su voz, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la rubia, que asintió un par de veces.

―Bien. Iré hoy, despues de la escuela. Luego te explico porqué…―Finalizó señalando la mochila.

* * *

La casa Hatsune era realmente enorme. La vista de Len se fascinó por completo al verla. Nunca creyó que lograría ver en vida un hogar tan enorme. Finamente decorado por pilares blancos, y un espeso y amplio jardín, decorado de flores de muchísimas procedencias y colores. Se extendía en tres pisos a simple vista, más un ático en lo más alto, dándole un toque especial. Rin, Len, Miku y su hermano, Mikuo, se adentraron a la par en aquella gran mansión. La rubia casi se intoxica con el gran olor a polen de flores, repletamente mezclado sin compasión. Sus ojos estaban derritiéndose, al ver tantos colores y sentir la bella aura de paz, tranquilidad y amor que esa casa y sus integrantes desbordaban. Entraron, siendo acompañados de varios hombres y mujeres finamente vestidos para servir a los malcriados jóvenes de la casa.

―Avísenle a padre y madre que hemos llegado ―Anunció Mikuo con un lenguaje bastante sofisticado. ―. Ah, y con visita qué… Se quedará un par de días. ―Finalizó mirando de reojo a Rin y su cargada y pesada mochila. Las personas asintieron sin decir una palabra y se retiraron del lugar. Rin apenas pudo ver que se encontraba arriba de esas grandes, blancas y bellas escaleras, que eran una y terminaban extendiéndose en lugares opuestos, como aquellas que pertenecían a los castillos.

―Ven, Rin. Te mostraré tu habitación. ―Anunció Miku, con una gran felicidad. Tomó de la mano a la mencionada y giñó un ojo a su hermano, que se dedicó a seguirles cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Len también acompañó a los jóvenes, desviando la mirada un par de veces para asombrarse y deslumbrarse con algunas bellas estatuas que los Hatsune tenían. Mikuo se separó de las chicas una vez llegado a una puerta que parecía ser su habitación; la abrió y entró sin decir nada, seguro porque volverían a verse en el día.

La rubia se encontraba fastidiada por la infantil actitud de Len, que se encontraba jugueteando con su amiga, traspasándole seguidamente, de distintas maneras. Pasando sus manos, brazos, cuerpo. Adelantándose y frenando, dejando a Miku avanzando por naturaleza, para luego volver a traspasarla y frenar. Por suerte, llegaron a una habitación, que por dentro era entre todo, normal. Claro, sin contar lo sobrenaturalmente grande que era.

―Es aquí. ―Miku anunció aquello que era obvio, dejando que Rin entrara, siendo acompañada por Len qué, inmediatamente revisó con sus ojos la habitación. La Hatsune cerró la puerta por detrás de ella, viendo como su amiga se disponía a dejar la mochila sobre la cama y sentarse en esta.

Era una habitación grande, con las paredes pintadas de un color crema. Un suelo afelpado color rojo apagado, un tanto oscuro. Una cama para dos personas, con frazadas finas y delicadas, del mismo color que el suelo; la madera con la que estaba hecha era color blanco, tallada elegantemente para dar finas y bellas formas en sus puntas, acompañada de una cabecera con el hermoso diseño de una mujer intentando tomar el fruto de un árbol; pero ella estaba acostada, con las manos extendidas hacia un gran y alto roble. Algo bastante extraño. A ambos lados del lecho, había dos mesitas de luz, decoradas de la misma manera. El resto de la habitación, tenía cuadros de acuerdo a ese extraño diseño: "Humanos y frutos", pintados por artistas realmente buenos en lo que hacían. Una puerta continua, que de seguro daba hacia un baño individual. Para finalizar con el diseño, un pequeño mueble con espejo y silla incluidos, de seguro, para peinarse en él y colocar maquillaje y otras cosas sobre él, tallado para ser usado por una bella dama, refinada y educada, con vestido grande y corsé ajustado.

―Gracias Miku, la verdad es mucho…―Dijo embobada al tocar con la mano la madera de la cama.

―Ah, no es lo peor de la casa, pero tampoco lo mejor. Te lo entregué porque nadie lo usa y casi siempre está vacío ―A Rin le pareció bastante extraño. Si nadie lo usaba, ¿Por qué estaba tan limpio? Decidió no gastar saliva para preguntar algo como eso. ―. Bueno, sin más que decir, me voy. ― Intentó pararle, pero ya se había marchado de la habitación. Le contaría el porqué de la decisión en otro momento, ya que ahora no parecía importarle lo suficiente como para acordarse de preguntarle. El rubio se dejó caer en la cama, con los pies cansados. Lanzó un suspiro enorme. Rin sacó todo lo que podía llegar a estar dentro de su mochila: Ropa, un cepillo de dientes, su pc portátil, el reloj despertador y aquel jarrón vacío –con el cual tuvo que tener mucho cuidado en la escuela para que no se rompa-. Len sostuvo el jarrón y le dirigió un vistazo rápido.

―Rin, debo contarte algo. ―Anunció con una gran alerta en su voz. La mencionada le retiró el jarrón de las manos con descaro.

―¿Qué es ahora? ―Su voz estaba completamente irritada. Se acercó a una mesa de luz y dejó sobre esta, con mucho cuidado y un deje de cariño, la pequeña jarra vacía.

―Algo sobre Miku y su hermano ―Ella le miró con un deje de curiosidad. ―. Pero cuando te lo diga…Prométeme que no les miraras de otra manera.

No entendió porque había dicho eso, así que asintió confundida, sin siquiera saber su reacción futura. Por favor… ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan rebelante como para dejar de mirar a su amiga como la niñata despreocupada y libre de problemas, tanto físicos como económicos y sentimentales?

* * *

_Mis dedos duelen._

_Por cierto, la información de la piedra Ónix fue sacada de internet. Si desean saber más de ella, busquen por si mismos…La verdad, la piedra se relaciona mucho con el efecto de Len sobre la vida de nuestra querida y desanimada Rin._

_Lo que sucedía entre los Hatsune era muy obvio… Creo. Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Qué tal les pareció?_

_Por cierto, lo corté aquí porque iba muy largo -a mi vista- y está en contra de mis principios (¿)_

_Etto, sobre los diez capítulos, digamos que son esos sin contar el prólogo y el epilogo, lo cual serían "Doce capítulos", en el contador de Fanfiction. So…No me maten si sobrepaso el número diez por uno o dos capítulos…Tal vez tres…_

_Ahhh, ¿Por qué creo que esto se extenderá más de diez capítulos? *Suspira*._

_Gracias a: Anaiza18, Gabriela, Yuu-chan, Len-Kun y Glassu, ¡Por dejar review!, en especial a aquellos que siguieron la historia desde el principio hasta ahora, dejando review's en cada capítulo (La mayor parte de las veces, LOL)_

_Por cierto, ¡Len-Kun!, ¿Qué tal si te haces una cuenta en Fanfiction?, Quiero decir, así podría contestar las dudas que tengas sobre mis historias, jeje. La contestaré aquí, si no es mucha molestia…_

_Len-Kun: Mi fic "Caperucita Roja", bueno… Lo creé antes de que salga la canción, así que no me basé en esta. Claro que, grité y patalee como una loca cuándo salió. Es mi canción favorita ahora, LOL._

_En fin, sin nada más que decir, ¡Hasta luego!_

_P.d: Siento que cada capítulo queda más largo que el otro…¿Es mi imaginación, o es así acaso?_


	5. Despertar

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

En el instante en que sus labios se abrieron para contarle a la rubia sobre aquello, él se arrepintió. Pero se arrepintió de la peor manera, sintiendo una fuerte y larga punzada que amenazaba con salir de él en forma de enredadera espinosa, alta y gruesa, destinada a atravesar su piel… Si es que tenía una.

―B-Bueno…― Esa culpabilidad se debía que él, por seguro, no tenía por qué meterse en la vida de los humanos. Se le concedió la oportunidad de vivir y sentir lo que ellos, pero no de entrometerse en sus asuntos. Debía meter una excusa…Y rápido.

―Sí, te escucho. ―Anunció Rin un poco irritada por el tiempo que se tomaba su acompañante. Parecía muy seguro de sus palabras anteriores, pero ahora mismo todo eso decayó.

―Ellos…―Tragó saliva. ―. Verás… Yo estaba en la escuela, muy feliz y…haciendo desastre ―Las cejas de Rin se deformaron un poco. Eso explicaba porque el director del instituto les reunió para regañarles a todos, ya que no sabía quién en toda la escuela podía haber sido el causante del desastre en su oficina. Ahora sabía quién. ―. Entonces los vi. Ellos estaban en una habitación y…―En ese momento dudó un poco. La rubia comenzó a incomodarse _"Misma habitación"__._―, parecían estar buscando algo. ―Al instante, ambos presentes se relajaron. Len por lograr su misión de desviar la verdad, y Rin por el hecho de que su compañero fantasmagórico no le contó algo que no deseaba que fuese verdad.

―No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?, ¿Por qué los vería de otra manera? ―Preguntó bastante dudosa, guardando y colocando en su lugar todo lo que había llevado para vivir.

―Porque yo abrí la puerta y ellos parecieron darse cuenta de eso…―El rostro de Rin palideció. Dejó de continuar en lo que se encontraba haciendo y lo miró con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal.

―Significa que… ¿La gente puede ver cuando interactúas con objetos? ―Su voz tenía un deje de temblor. ¿Por qué de la nada estaba tan asustada? Len compuso una expresión un tanto extrañada.

"_Si Miku y Mikuo vieron cuando la puerta se abrió, significa que…Esto no es un sueño."_ A Rin le recorrió un gran escalofrió que logró calarle los huesos.

―Eso y… Que tendré que ser muy cuidadoso mientras vivas aquí. ―No hubo respuesta. Para empezar ¿Debía haber una?

―Comprendo. ―Fue lo único que creyó correcto para comunicarle que fue escuchado. Prendió su portátil rápidamente, sentándose en la silla que pertenecía a aquel mueble para señorita. Len continuó en donde estaba, mirando el techo sin razón alguna. La portátil se prendió con una musiquilla alegre, sobresaltando los oídos de aquel rubio.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Preguntó levantándose de su lugar, dirigiéndose donde estaba la rubia.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Notó un pequeño sobresalto en su voz. Estaba actuando extraño.

―Aquel sonido, el que salió de aquí. ―Señaló con su dedo índice, la pantalla iluminada del portátil. Rin bufó por lo bajo.

―Es la música de inicio de sesión. ―Dirigió la mirada al rubio, viendo cómo se mantenía observando la pantalla con la boca entreabierta.

―Inicio de sesión ―Murmuró con una gran fascinación en su voz. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más que antes, y los dirigió hacia los de Rin. ―. El inicio de sesión es genial. Es tan alegre. ―Su boca asombrada se curvó nuevamente en una sonrisa. La rubia se extrañó de sobremanera. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

―¿Si? ―Intentó seguirle la corriente, pero simplemente no hallaba la manera.

―¡Sí!, He escuchado inicios de sesión antes, pero no sabía cómo se llamaba. Los humanos nunca mencionaban su nombre y se quedaban embobados escuchándola. ¡Ahora sé por qué!, Es un sonido muy bonito. ―Con esos comentarios animados, la joven logró comprender de lo que estaba hablando.

―Ah… Su nombre no es 'inicio de sesión'. Se llama 'música'. ―Le corrigió rápidamente. Len sentía como el comportamiento extraño comenzaba a desaparecer de a poco.

―Música…―Repitió embobado ―. ¿Hay otras músicas? ―Rin suspiró un poco resignada. Abrió el navegador y comenzó a buscar en él.

―No se le dice 'músicas'. Se le dice 'canciones', y se dividen en géneros. ―El rubio lanzó un "_wow_" prolongado de su boca. Rápidamente, sostuvo al portátil entre sus manos y fue corriendo con ella hacia la cama, sentándose en el lecho y dejando aquel aparato delante de él. Rin se levantó de su asiento de una manera furiosa, mirándole de la misma manera. Él la observó unos momentos antes de dar unas pequeñas palmadas a su lado.

―Siéntate y muéstrame músicas. ―Le dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior. Ella se acercó lentamente, sentándose de mala gana a su lado.

―No es 'músicas'. Son 'canciones'. ―Volvió a corregirle con muy poca paciencia.

―Ya veo. Es música, pero son mus…―Tosió un par de veces antes de continuar, para evitar que se le escapase el mismo desliz que antes. ―, son canciones cuando…―Prolongó la "o", ya que no sabía cuándo se utilizaba aquel sinónimo.

―Mira…―Comentó Rin en un suspiro, intentando tener paciencia. Era como si tuviese un hijo, y tendría que enseñarle todo de cero. También, parecía así de inocente, como un niño pequeño ―. Cuando es en general, es 'música'. Como cuando dices 'iré a escuchar música'. En cambio, si es individual o plural, es 'canción', o 'canciones'. Como cuando dices 'las canciones de este autor son geniales', o 'esta canción es muy animada'. ―Intentó explicar de la forma más tranquila y amable que pudo. Len asentía por cada dos palabras que ella pronunciaba.

Tal vez este era su castigo por no agradarle el vivir. Tal vez Dios le había enviado a este fantasma por ser una chica tan desagradecida, y ahora ella tendría que enseñarle el mundo a través de sus ojos. Pero… ¿Cómo lo haría si este era tan gris a su vista?

―Entiendo…―Él parecía tan asombrado y alegre al mismo tiempo. ―¿Me muestras una canción que te guste mucho? ―Al instante, Rin se sonrojó. Simplemente lo hizo. Eso no fue por nada especial en el ambiente o algo así, si no, por su canción favorita. Miró a Len a los ojos unos momentos. No se encontraba completamente segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"_Supongo que puedo confiar en él. No creo que se burle"._ Pues claro, si alguien más llegaba a escuchar su canción favorita, le miraría impresionado unos segundos, antes de romper a reír como hiena por el poco magnetismo que su personalidad y aquella melodía tenían. Suspiró, intentando relajarse y buscó en un sitio web de videos musicales… Seleccionó la canción y luego de esperar unos segundos para que el video se cargara, Rin dio _play_ al video "_PONPONPON_", de "_Kyary Pamyu Pamyu"._

Según avanzaba el video, la sonrisa de Len se ensanchaba más, mientras escuchaba la alegre melodía salir de los pequeños parlantes del portátil. Sus ojos no se despegaban del colorido y llamativo videoclip, lleno de cosas sin sentido que lograron sacarle un par de risitas. En todo el momento que la canción resonó por la habitación, la mirada de Rin se desvió hacia un millón de lugares, intentando tranquilizar su corazón temeroso de alguna burla y bajar el color en sus mejillas por la vergüenza la cual ella pensaba que tendría.

―Eso fue…―Tartamudeo de una manera embobada el rubio, desviando la mirada hacia Rin unos momentos.

―Anda, búrlate…―Sentenció Rin, segura de lo que vendría.

―¡Genial!, ¡Fue tan genial! ―Gritó con gran jubilo al instante, alzando los brazos hacia arriba. Volvió a mirar hacia el portátil y apretó nuevamente el botón de _play, _escuchando como la anterior melodía penetraba el ambiente una vez más.

―¿Qué? ―Ella aún no despertaba de su asombro. Eso no estaba en sus planes. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, escuchando como su compañero intentaba seguir el ritmo y la letra de una manera torpe ―. No… Se suponía que me mirarías extraño y… No creerías que fuera verdad. ―Indicó lo que ella pensaba que sucedería. Él simplemente siguió observando y escuchando la canción mientras la tarareaba en voz baja.

―¿Pero qué dices? Esto es genial… No creo que sea extraño. Nunca me burlaría de…―Se detuvo al escuchar aquella parte con los oídos. ―Oh…Ooooh~―Levantó un poco sus brazos, llamando la atención de Rin. Al instante, siguió a la joven del video, cantando junto con ella. ― ¡Pon, pon, way, way, way!, ¡Pon, pon, way, pon, way, pon, pon!

―B-Bueno…―Sus labios amenazaron levemente con desviarse en una sonrisa amable ―. El más extraño aquí eres tú, o eso parece. ―Al instante, Len elevó sus brazos hacia arriba, gritando un gran y fuerte _"__Wow, el alma de la canción. ¡El pon, pon!_ ". La rubia no pudo evitar reír con gracia ante eso, tapando su boca al seguido.

"_¿Pero qu…?"__, _¿Por qué ella había creado tal eco en su voz? Le asustó un poco ya que este no fue causado por el hilarante "_Sheldon Lee Cooper"; _si no, por aquel extraño y compulsivo fantasma que ella tenía que cuidar.

―Ah~, me gusta esta canción. ―Anunció cuando esta terminó por segunda vez. Rin despertó de su trance, por suerte. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, acercando sus manos hacia el aparato una vez más.

―Sí, muy linda, ¿No? ―Preguntó sin ánimo alguno y hasta podría decirse que con un deje de sarcasmo, cerrando la ventana rápidamente.

―¡Genial! ¡Es lo mejor que conocí hasta ahora! ―Contó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. ―, ¿¡Escuchaste eso!? ¡Ese ritmo! ¡Es completamente genial!

―Sí. Ya comprendí. ―La rubia colocó una mano sobre la boca del ruidoso fantasma, silenciándole al instante. Él frunció un poco el ceño, retirando la mano de su boca.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―Preguntó un poco irritado y molesto, formando un puchero con su labio inferior. Con esa vista, Rin lo comparó automáticamente con un niño pequeño.

―Porque es mucho escándalo. ¿Siempre harás lo mismo cuándo conozcas algo? ―Rin habló con un deje de incomprensión. No lograba entender como él podía hacer tanto por cosas que para ella era completamente normal.

―Claro. Después de todo, todo en totalidad es desconocido para mí. Lo he visto… Pero verlo y experimentarlo son dos cosas completamente distintas ―Bajó un poco su rostro, con un deje de tristeza. ―. Sé que es mucho pedir pero… Yo solo quiero formar parte del mundo ―Deslizó su mano lenta y suavemente por los pliegues de la sabana, hasta llegar a rozar los dedos de Rin. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir como su mano era sostenida por la calidez de aquella palma enorme y masculina, tanto que su corazón comenzó a palpitar. No, no era eso… Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de la nada, no por un sobresalto… Era como si fuese algo más. Algo que ella no lograba describir. La calidez y aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con adentrarse dentro de ella por la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo como rozaba suavemente sus uñas ―. No quiero desaparecer otra vez. No sin dejar la prueba de mi existencia aquí. ―Confesó con una gran melancolía en su voz, bajando aún más la mirada. Luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, Rin apretó la mano del rubio, haciendo que él levantara la vista de una manera reservada.

―Te ayudaré. ―Susurró sin estar completamente segura de lo que decía. Len le miró fijamente, esta vez con una mirada repleta de duda, como si él tampoco estuviese seguro de lo que Rin le había comunicado. Pero entre esa horrible sensación, había una ligera esperanza que hacia sus ojos brillar de una manera especial, como si estuviese llamándole para que se fundiera en ellos. Cuando ambos obres azules hicieron contacto ella comenzó a sentir otros latidos por demás de los suyos. Estaban a un lado de su oreja, haciendo eco y sincronizándose poco a poco con el sonido de su propio palpitar, provocando que al final aquel sentimiento al que ella se resistía terminara por inundarla de pies a cabeza, atravesando cada lugar de sus órganos. Su corazón, sus pulmones, su cerebro y hasta el punto más íntimo en toda su extensión se erizaron y contestaron a aquel estímulo. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

―¿Cómo? ―La mirada del rubio se desvió un par de segundos para observar aquel sector en el pecho de Rin. Aquel lugar en donde creía que salía aquel ritmo nervioso. Notó con la vista unos ligeros espasmos en el cuerpo femenino, como si estuviese resistiéndose a algo; y era así. La rubia no quería ceder a aquella sensación sin significado o explicación alguna. Él volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

―No lo sé… pero te ayudaré. ―Debía aceptarlo, el fantasma le daba lastima. Lo pensó en una milésima de segundo: Solo. Invisible. Incapaz de comunicarte con alguien. Aquel sonido molesto en los oídos todo el tiempo. Flotando en la nada. Debía ser horrible.

Él aprecia la vida… Él necesita la vida. ¿Por qué no se la dieron?, ¿Por qué no se la quitaron a ella y se la dieron a él? Tal vez Len era una de las millones de almas que estaban solas y perdidas… La sensación utópica intentaba ser retenida por su cuerpo, aguantando el estímulo continuo que aquella calidez le daba.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, causando una humedad en la punta de sus lagrimales.

―Gracias…―Susurró Len, irrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. La piel se Rin se erizó.

―De nada. ―Contestó rápidamente la rubia, separando sus manos y rompiendo -por suerte de ella- aquel lazo que se encontraba uniéndoles. Cuando sus pieles dejaron de hacer contacto sintió un singular frio en la palma de su mano. ¿Por qué no se sentía tan relajada como creía que estaría?

―¿Sabes Rin?, Yo quiero…―El reclamo que el fantasma estaba a punto de hacer fue cortado por la apertura de la puerta, que irrumpió el sonido con un chillido bastante extravagante. Detrás de ella se encontraba Miku, mirando hacia el interior en muchísimas direcciones, para finalmente clavar sus obres pasajeros en su amiga rubia.

―Ya está listo almuerzo, ¿Vienes? ―La rubia asintió y cerró la portátil sin apagarla. Len se levantó junto con ella, pero la rubia le fulminó con la mirada de una manera rápida, frenando su paso. _"Tú te quedas aquí"._ Trasmitió en aquellos fríos ojos. Él no tuvo otra que obedecerle. Arrastró los pies y se sentó suevamente en la cama, con cuidado de no tocar nada y provocar un ruido o cambio en el lecho ―. ¿Qué miras, Rin? ―Se atrevió a preguntar, observando como los obres de Rin se desviaban en muchísimas direcciones. Todas las rutas posibles, menos la atención a su compañera de coletas.

―Nada… Solo un insecto. ― La rubia no separó su acusante y seria mirada de él, como si quisiera transmitirle de manera seria aquello que había dicho, como si fuese lo pensaba de él. Por lo menos, el incomprendido fantasma lo sintió así, siendo que la joven no tenía esa intención. Hatsune asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella una vez Rin salió de la habitación. El rubio se quedó quieto, en silencio. Volvió a levantarse de donde estaba sentado y dio una vuelta simple por la habitación, investigando hasta el punto más escondido de allí. Abrió cajones, miró por debajo de la cama, saltó repetidas veces hasta tocar el candelabro que colgaba del techo, abrió la puerta del lavabo, observando la ducha, abriendo la tapa del escusado y apretando el botón, sonriendo mientras observaba el remolino que formaba el agua siendo succionada; cerró la tapa y se dirigió al lavamanos.

Estaba hecho de cerámica blanca y brillante, junto con dos perillas adornadas en oro. Sobre él, un hermoso espejo suspendido en la pared, con finas curvas que rozaban sus finales y le hacían algo hermoso. La sonrisa de Len desapareció cuando no se encontró en el espejo.

―Esto me demuestra qué… Nunca formaré parte de este mundo ― Susurró para sí mismo, tapando su boca con la mano e intentando desviar la mirada de la nada que allí se reflejaba. Pero no podía hacerlo, sus ojos no lograban despegarse de aquella realidad a la que estaba atado. Dirigió su otra mano hacia la superficie del espejo, tocándole con la punta de los dedos ―. Nunca…―Volvió a decir, sintiendo como una especie de nudo apretado e incómodo se formaba en su garganta, provocando que su voz se deformara y salga en forma temblorosa.

Retiró la mano de su boca al sentir como una gota fría como el hielo salía de lo que se suponía, serían sus ojos. Esa pequeña gota amarga cayó sobre la superficie del lavamanos, causando un sonido doloroso y seco a su oído. Dirigió la mirada hacía esa pequeña gota de agua, que descansaba en aquella blancura melancólica.

―No es real. Ni siquiera estas lágrimas son reales ―Observó sus manos apoyadas sobre el lavamanos, eran tan blancas que podían camuflarse con él. Finas, largas, grandes, con uñas suaves y poco largas, siendo seguidas de unas muñecas lo suficientemente gruesas como para sostener lo anterior. Unas mangas blancas y holgadas que se sellaban un poco más abajo que sus muñecas en un botón color negro ―. Ni siquiera este cuerpo es real. Estos sentimientos… ― Sería todo tan utópico y perfecto. Para él, el simple hecho de vivir le era suficiente. Antes no le importaba ser visible o no, reír o no, alegrarse o no, sufrir o no. Flotar, caminar, cansarse, relajarse, moverse, quedarse quieto. Lo único que deseaba era sentir, ver lo que los humanos y encontrarse con su otro yo, su otra mitad.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, puede que él sea la otra mitad de Rin, no Rin la de él. En lo que él pensaba no era en la obra de Platón "El banquete" o algo así, si no, algo muchísimo más literal. Él pertenecía a Rin, y Rin pertenecía a él. Ambos eran la misma persona, ambos compartieron algo muchísimo más íntimo que cualquier persona podría compartir con otra. Y sabía que era ella, lo sentía dentro de sí. Más profundo que una bala, más profundo que cualquier cosa que pudiese haberle atravesado. Ese sentimiento, esa sensación. Sentía como si se le fuese dado aquello que deseaba. Sentía que no necesitaría vivir si lograba existir simplemente con ese sentimiento.

Las lágrimas caían una detrás de otra sin detenerse, deteniendo su rumbo en el mármol blanco y deslizándose hasta perderse por aquel agujero negro. Las piernas le fallaron y le hicieron caer. Su cabeza rompió contra el fino lavamanos y todo le dio vueltas. Su cuerpo finalmente descansó en el suelo, mirando el techo con unos ojos embobados e incapaces de observar un lugar fijo. Lentamente, todo se comenzó a poner negro. Eso le sorprendió, ya que no había cerrado los ojos aún.

―Rin… Ayúdame ―Murmuró suplicando de una manera pésima y lastimosa. Intentó levantar su mano, pero el cuerpo no le respondía ―. Tengo miedo… Rin.

Antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, esas crueles palabras volvieron a repetirse en su mente, acompañadas de aquella expresión…

"_Solo un insecto"._

* * *

Todos se encontraban sentados en la larga mesa: Miku, Mikuo, Midori -la esposa del señor Hatsune Mizuo y claro, él también se encontraba allí-. Para suerte de Rin, su amiga de cabellos agua marinos tomó asiento a su lado, bajando un poco su nerviosismo. Había un gran silencio incómodo, donde solo el sonido de los cubiertos rozando el plato y las bocas masticando interrumpían. Midori tosió un poco, aclarándose la garganta.

―B-Bueno… Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Rin-chan. ―Pronunció un tanto nerviosa. Su voz hizo eco en la sala.

―Gracias, señorita Hatsune. ―Intentó responder de la manera más elegante y alegre que encontró, pero aun así, pareció un tanto forzado.

―Por cierto, ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí? ―Mizuo se entrometió en la conversación, dejando el tenedor de lado ―¿Quieres llamarlos?

―No, está bien. Y sobre lo otro… Si, saben que me encuentro aquí. ―Mintió Rin de una manera descaradamente disimulada. Su corazón palpitaba un poco rápido, por miedo a ser descubierta.

―Ya veo. Entonces… Espero que te sientas a gusto en casa, Rin-chan. ―Contestó ella con amabilidad. La madre de Miku no parecía ser muy anciana, solo unas pequeñas líneas en sus ojos y en la curva de sus labios al sonreír la delataban. Un cabello verde pasto que caía hasta llegar por debajo de sus hombros se encontraba recogido en una bella peineta dorada con incrustaciones de perlas y piedras blancas y brillantes. Vestido color crema, bordado con un hilo brillante y bello, llamando la atención de una manera elegante. Un cuerpo delicado y piel blanca como porcelana, parecía una muñeca final. Cuando Rin la conoció por primera vez, sintió la envidia resbalando por sus poros.

―Sí. Si necesitas algo, puedes decirle a cualquiera de mis dos hijos, ellos te lo darán. ―Comentó Mizuo. Él, por su lado, era alto; altísimo. Si le medias podrías sacar un metro noventa o más. Su cabello es celeste azulado, del color del cielo a punto de salir el sol. Corto y bien peinado, con un remolino a un costado de su frente que formaba una bella onda en forma de corazón. De traje blanco sobre su piel. Hombros anchos, cintura fina y piernas largas; larguísimas. Ambos, él y su esposa, poseían ojos color verde claro. Cuando ambos estaban juntos, podía notarse la buena aura que había entre ellos. De seguro, se amaban y no tenían problemas entre ellos, tampoco en lo económico, por lo que veía.

Todo lo contrario a su hogar.

―Es qué… Estamos con problemas en casa, y necesito quedarme en algún lugar un par de días. ―La rubia no especificó qué tipo de problemas. Por suerte, la pareja casada tampoco preguntó algo con ese tema. El resto del almuerzo continuó en silencio. El comportamiento de Mikuo era extraño, 100% extraño.

Desviaba la mirada repetidas veces, se confundía de artefacto, intentando comer la ensalada con el cuchillo de manteca, suspiraba con breves intermediarios, se ponía nervioso y se le trababan las palabras cuando su madre le preguntaba alguna que otra cosa casual, por ejemplo: "¿Qué tal la escuela?" "¿Estudiaste mucho?" "¿La carne es rica?" "¿Estás cansado?".

Nada fuera de lo común y habitual, pero el joven se exaltaba demasiado. Luego, tosía, se restregaba los ojos, observaba a Miku de reojo cada vez que podía y el sonido de su uña chocando repetidas veces sobre la superficie de madera era realmente insistente, provocando que el mal genio de Rin creciera aún más. Ella, al terminar, se levantó del asiento agradeciendo la comida y avisando que necesitaba ir al lavabo, por lo que iría al de su habitación. Los Hatsune asintieron con una sonrisa cálida; Miku no hizo lo mismo. Mikuo simplemente la ignoró.

* * *

Se impresionó al encontrar al joven en el suelo del baño. Parecía estar durmiendo, con el rostro levemente inclinado hacia un costado, respiraba de una manera irregular. Rin volvió detrás de sus pasos y cerró la puerta de la habitación, para evitar que llegue a entrar alguien -cosa bastante dudosa, pero por las dudas-. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lavabo. Se arrodilló a su lado y levantó un poco su rostro.

―Oye… ―Le llamó con la paciencia a punto de explotar. Hasta podría jurar que aún escuchaba el sonido que Mikuo causó repetidas veces en su cabeza, sumado a que tendría que encargarse de despertar al fantasma. Para empezar, ¿Qué hacía durmiendo en el baño? ¿Acaso no sabe que es completamente innatural? ―. Despierta, Len. ―Sacudió un poco su rostro. Suspiró y se levantó. Observó a los alrededores.

_"Tal vez se desmayó_". Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso un fantasma podría desmayarse? Bueno, no podía descontar nada. En el lavamanos parecían haber un par de gotas… Por seguro se entretuvo unos momentos abriendo y cerrando la perilla y mojó la cerámica. Volvió a suspirar. Él sería capaz de aquello. Inclinó su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus tobillos con las manos. Los sostuvo con fuerza y comenzó a arrastrarle con fuerza hacia afuera.

La tarea se volvió completamente imposible. No podía creer que un alma podría pesar tanto. ¿No sería mejor que fuese como aire?, bueno, por lo menos, así de liviano. Su cuerpo –o lo que sea que lo componga- se estrelló contra el retrete, el lavamanos, la puerta, la pared, la cama… Para resumir, se estrelló con casi todo que se le cruzaba n el camino. Rin declaró tarea imposible el levantarle para dejarlo sobre la cama con tan solo intentarlo dos veces; dejó descansar aquel cuerpo en el suelo alfombrado.

Suspiró por tercera vez y, evitando pisarle, se subió/tiró al lecho dándose un merecido descanso. ¿Por qué le había traído?, comenzó a pensar. Hubiese sido mejor que durmiera en el suelo del baño, después de todo parecía haber hecho eso; si así hubiese sido, ella se ahorraría la parte de la historia en donde le arrastraría como un cadáver recién asesinado y también ahorraría toda esa energía y sudor en cosas más productivas… Como en los días de gran calor y deporte en su escuela.

Se había preocupado por él, y eso le causó escalofríos. NUNCA –sí, con mayúsculas- se había preocupado por algo que no sea su propio pellejo. Se sentó y abrió la portátil rápidamente.

―Necesito una película _Gore_…Y ahora. ―Al momento de teclear apenas dos letras, notó algo importante, algo que nunca debió haber sucedido. ¡Se había olvidado las películas en su casa! ¡No las había traído, y eran parte de algo esencial para vivir-según su forma de pensar-! Se retorció como gusano, aguantando un grito desgarrador que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Era como ser asesinada tres veces –sí, así de exagerado-. Soltó una gran cantidad de aire, en un sonido parecido al de un globo desinflándose.

Len se levantó del suelo repentinamente, gritando a gran voz. Rin liberó aquel grito al instante, acompañando al fantasma en aquello. El rubio la miró, ella se sentó y también le dirigió la mirada; ambos sin dejar de gritar. El aire se fue de sus pechos y tuvieron que detener esa fuerte voz.

―¡¿Por qué gritas?! ―Preguntó al instante Len, un poco eufórico. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

―¡Porque gritaste primero! ―Contestó la joven de cabellos dorados, con las mejillas completamente rojas por la fuerza utilizada en el grito. Frunció el ceño de sobremanera y se levantó de la cama para comenzar una discusión.

―…―Él no reclamó nada más, simplemente le miró de pies a cabeza. Asintió una vez, para desconcierto de su acompañante ―. Gracias por arrastrarme hasta aquí. El suelo del baño era frio. ―Rin volvió a sonrojarse, esta vez por causa de la vergüenza.

―¿¡Estabas despierto!? ―Len negó con la cabeza un par de veces. Sonrió y señaló la puerta abierta del lavabo con el dedo.

―No. Pero antes de desmayarme lo sentí frio.

―¿Te desmayaste? ―Preguntó al instante, un tanto alarmada. Selló sus labios rápidamente, apretándolos entre sí mientras fruncía el ceño.

―Sí. Estaba jugando y entonces me resbalé. Mi cabeza se estampó en el lavamanos y caí entontado en el suelo. ―Relató con gracia en su voz, rascando su nuca e inclinando su cabeza un poco ―. Cuando desperté, sentí unas grandes ganas de gritar, así que lo hice. ―Sonrió, dejando de hacer lo anterior y mirándole con los ojos un poco achicados por causa de su sonrisa.

―¿Gritar? ―No comprendía lo que quería decir. Len cerró sus ojos en un gesto amigable.

―Sí. ¿No te sientes mejor ahora que liberaste lo que sentías? ―El corazón de la rubia comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, no sabía el porqué. Tal vez porque él sabía lo que estaba sucediéndole. Porque podía entender su corazón e identificar los momentos en los que necesitaba algo. Bajó un poco la mirada, su sonrojo aún no había desaparecido, puede que sea porque su corazón bombeaba tanta sangre que no había otro lugar en donde almacenarla.

―Puede ser. ―Susurró mientras achicaba su boca, circular como una cereza. Len lanzó una risita. Nunca iba a aceptarlo. Nunca aceptaría que sentía una especie de cambio en su interior, siendo que no lo conocía ni por más de dos días.

Pero parecía ser de tanto tiempo, como si ya supiera todo de él, como si estuviese acostumbrada a encontrarse a su lado. Y, por seguro, él sabía todo de ella.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, rompiendo con el aura cálida y relajante que se había formado. Ambos rubios dirigieron la mirada hacía allí.

―¿Sucede algo, Rin?, Gritaste muy fuerte hace un momento. ―Preguntó Miku del otro lado de la puerta. Rin comenzó a sudar.

―Dile que encontraste una cucaracha, pero ya está muerta. ―Comentó Len, dándole una excusa a la joven. Ella asintió levemente, tragando saliva.

―E-Encontré un insecto y… Bueno, ya lo aplasté. Tranquila. ―Su voz temblaba levemente. Se encontraba bastante nerviosa por ninguna razón aparente, bueno, tal vez por la repentina aparición de su amiga y su rostro sonrojado.

―Ya veo. Siempre gritas así en tu casa ¿No? ―La rubia asintió un par de veces, dando media vuelta hacia un lugar en donde Miku no pudiera verle el rostro ―. Está bien. Pero trata de no hacerlo la próxima vez. Alertas a los vecinos. ―Y sin más que decir, cerró la puerta de la habitación.

―¿Cuáles vecinos? ―Preguntó, siendo que ya se había ido. La mansión Hatsune abarcaba una manzana completa, no alcanzaba lugar para tener casas vecinas.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana. Una semana completamente monótona y aburrida cuando de escuela y estudios se trataba. Rin, con ayuda del fantasmagórico Len, no podía tener una vida tranquila. Él le acompañaba hacia todos los lugares que podía, alegrándose, saltando, gritando, comentando, corriendo y preguntando un millón de cosas. Habían visitado parques, tiendas, supermercados, calles… Un millón de lugares por capricho de Len.

Habían descubierto que él podía cambiarse de vestuario si quería. Sucedió una vez que visitaron una tienda de ropa. Len insistió en probarse algo, y luego de lograr saturar la poca paciencia de Rin, seleccionó unas prendas y se cambió en el vestuario. Salió, contento y preguntándole a la rubia que tan le quedaba la ropa, ya que él no podía verse. Ella se alarmó, con miedo a que las personas vieran prendas de ropa flotando sin sentido alguno, pero no parecía que eso estuviese pasando.

Una camisa gris con rayas negras, seguida de unos jean's ajustados por arriba y flojos por debajo; zapatos deportivos en sus pies. Nadie parecía notar la presencia de Len, tampoco la misteriosa desaparición de la ropa. Salieron normalmente de la tienda. Los empleados no reclamaron sobre las prendas pedidas anteriormente.

―Esto es hurtar.―Comentó la rubia, caminando rápidamente por miedo a ser seguida.

―Pero nadie pareció darse cuenta. ¡Mira si las cosas para mí son gratis! ―Intentó alegrarse su compañero.

―No te creas tanto.

No comprendía aquello. La gente podía observar su interacción con objetos, ¿Pero no cuándo se probaba ropa humana?, era una lógica bastante aplastante y extraña. ´

Otra cosa que notaron es qué, no parecía necesitar de cosas esenciales que un humano sí. Como comer, dormir o ir al baño; claro, bañarse tampoco, ya que no se ensuciaba. Rin agradeció a los cielos por eso. Sí que sería raro el ver como la comida volaba y desaparecía en pequeños mordiscos. Siendo como era, si lo deseaba, Len podía comer o dormir, pero no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo; hasta parecía que el fantasma también tenía sueños, ya que le relataba a Rin cosas que se reproducían en su mente a la hora de cerrar los ojos.

Hablando de sueños, los de Rin ya no eran oscuros. No sabía a qué se debía aquel drástico cambio, pero así era. A veces recordaba cosas agradables de su infancia o el pasado, otras, vivía situaciones junto a Len que nunca habían ocurrido. Al despertar, siempre se encontraba con el rostro del joven rubio; durmiendo, despierto, mirándole a ella o alrededor. Pero en fin, allí estaba él.

Un día, tuvo miedo de sí misma al despertar de un "sueño húmedo", donde el principal protagonista que se encontraba penetrándola era nada más ni nada menos que el dueño del rostro que veía al despertar. No pudo creer que haya soñado algo así, y lo peor de todo, era que le había parecido _tan real_. ¡Hasta logró sentir como se movía dentro de su cuerpo! Aunque no sabía si esa era la sensación que se sentía en realidad_ –puesto que era más virgen que el aceite de oliva-_, a ella le pareció bastante convincente. Juró por el Gore que si volvía a tener un sueño de ese tipo, metería su cerebro en un lugar lleno de agua fría durante medio minuto.

Dos días después, Len se encontró a Rin con la cabeza sumergida en la bañera. Le sacó a la fuerza rápidamente, por miedo a que la rubia se haya quitado la vida, por suerte aún respiraba.

Por otro lado, nunca consiguió contarle a Miku la verdadera razón de su venida. Al matrimonio Hatsune no parecía molestarle su presencia.

* * *

Rin y los gemelos Hatsune se encontraban jugando a las cartas, sentados en lugares donde el enemigo no pudiese ver su mazo de cartas. Se dirigían miradas retadoras y llenas de rencor, donde en eso, Rin ganaba de sobremanera.

― Miku tiene nueve de copas ―Susurró Len en el oído de Rin. Ella se encontraba un poco irritada, porque él podía hablarle a cualquier volumen sin ser escuchado, y aun así susurraba en su oído. ―. Mikuo, tres de basto. ―No comprendía aquel fetiche que el fantasma tenía de decirle las cartas enemigas, puesto que el juego en el que se encontraban batallando, no era necesario saberlas. Pero simplemente le dejaba.

―¡Chinchón! ―Gritó Miku, colocando una carta boca abajo en el mazo y descubriendo su grupo con una amplia sonrisa. Mikuo chasqueó la lengua y Rin lanzó la baraja en la mesa, estirando su cuello hacia atrás y suspirando pesadamente. La joven de dos coletas apuntó la puntuación en una hoja de papel. ―. Rin~, pasaste los cien puntos. Fuera del juego. ―Comentó ella con una risita traviesa. La rubia se levantó de la mesa.

―Bien, nunca fui buena en este juego. Ustedes continúen. Yo iré a por un tentempié. ―Le avisó a Miku, retirándose de la sala. Ya era una costumbre el ir y elegir algo del refrigerador de la familia; los Hatsune le dejaban vivir cono si fuese su hogar, y esa hacia aquello mismo.

―¡Yo también quiero uno! ―Avisó Len, siguiendo los pasos de la joven rubia. Caminaron sin sentido alguno por los largos pasillos y finalmente encontraron la puerta de la cocina. Rin se dirigió a paso rápido al refrigerador y sacó de él una tarta de fresa. La dejó en la mesa y cortó un pedazo que colocó en un pequeño platito. Len cortó una porción también y luego devolvió el pastel al electrodoméstico. Rin cogió una cuchara de postre y levantó el plato.

―Está rico. ―Comentó Rin, retirándose del lugar acompañada de Len, que tenía que devorar la porción de tarta con las manos. El camino de regreso fue igual de silencioso que el de ida. Eso incomodaba al alma, que decidió romper el hielo.

Lastimosamente, no lo hizo de la manera correcta.

―Tuve un sueño erótico. ―La rubia detuvo sus pasos al instante. Le dirigió una mirada repleta de aquella expresión mezclada.

―¿Por qué me dices eso? ―Preguntó aún sin caer en sus casillas. Él le miró un tanto sonrojado.

―Porque eres la actriz principal. ―Más silencio. Len desvió la mirada, terminando de devorar el pastel. Lamió sus dedos, limpiando la crema que quedó en estos. Volvió a mirar a la rubia, que mantenía su vista fija en él, como si estuviese en _shock_.

―Deja de decir idioteces y camina. ―Intentó relajarse ella, volviendo a apresurar el paso. Desvió la mirada de él, sentía que si volvía a mirarle a los ojos, confesaría que era igual de impura que él. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado algo así? Tal vez más de cuatro en toda la semana. ¿Por qué, justamente con él? ¿No podía ser Mikuo? ¿Dell, el chico un año mayor que ella? ¡Hasta preferiría soñar con Miku!

"_No es porque sea feo o algo por el estilo… Si no que es extraño, porque es un fantasma"._ Se golpeó levemente en la cabeza la pensar eso. ¿Acaso él le parecía atractivo? ¿Sexy? ¿Encantador? ¿Con una bella personalidad? _"__Definitivamente__,__ sí…"_. Recapacitó al instante. _"¡No!__ ¡Definitivamente__,__ no!"__._

Se encontraba en una batalla con sí misma, pero fue distraída por Len, que se detuvo justo antes de entrar a la sala. Le dirigió una mirada llena de incógnita; él parecía estar mirando fijamente _algo_. Desvió la mirada para observar aquello que mantenía entretenido al rubio.

Palideció al instante, hasta sintió como si su corazón se detuviera. No podía creerlo…

'_Algo sobre Miku y su hermano__'__._

Mikuo se encontraba sosteniendo el mentón de Miku con la mano, mientras unía sus labios y lenguas en un apasionado beso…

'_Pero cuando te lo diga…Prométeme que no les miraras de otra manera__'._

Deseaba que lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo, también fuese un sueño.

* * *

_Chan, chan, chan ,chaaaaaannn~._

_Bueno, aquí estoy una vez más, con un nuevo capítulo._

_Abandoné Cr, pero no significa que lo congele. Tal vez lo continuaré cuando termine este Fic. Gomen a los que siguen aquel._

_No revisé el capítulo, perdón si hay algún desliz en la ortografía y demás, tengo que irme a dormir y por lo menos les dí este capítulo xD_

_Sucedieron tantas cosas en tan solo trece hojas, jujujuu~_

___En fin, sin nada más que decir, ¡Hasta luego!_

___P.D; Definitivamente, cada capítulo queda más largo que el otro._


	6. Siamés

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Y allí estaba. Frente a sus ojos, se encontraba el problema de Miku. Aquel que siempre deseo que existiera, que le sucediera, que sufriera y preocupara. Aquel "milagro" que haría que su amiga ponga los pies en tierra firme y vea la realidad del mundo. Pero lo que no sabía, era que ella ya lo había visto, sentido y experimentado.

¡¿Cómo no lo notó?! Las miradas cómplices, los guiños, las cartitas, las risillas idiotas, todas las formas que buscaban para que las tareas escolares se les dieran a ellos juntos, los múltiples rechazos a todas las personas que se confesaban a ambos… ¡Las manos entrelazadas casi todo el tiempo! ¡El sonrojo! ¡El maldito sonrojo e incomodidad de Mikuo! ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?!

Su boca se abrió, intentando gritar, pero aun así ningún sonido salió de sus cuerdas vocales. Len reaccionó tarde, mirando a Rin rápidamente con una mirada cómplice. El plato en su mano se deslizó de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo y partiéndose en mil pedazos en un sonido desgarrador. Los Hatsune se separaron casi al instante, con los rostros pálidos y los corazones a más no poder. Ninguno de los dos gemelos se atrevió a girar el rostro para ver a la persona causante de ese ruido; se encontraban en la espada y la pared, fuese quién fuese.

El rubio no lo aguantó un minuto más. Alzó a Rin entre sus brazos, levantándole del suelo al estilo nupcial. Ella no reaccionó en lo más mínimo. Decidió continuar con lo que haría e hizo. Con un poco de fuerza, puso sus piernas a andar, dando una vuelta en "u" y corriendo por los amplios pasillos de la mansión Hatsune, sin fijarse si "era visto" y se encontraban a Rin flotando en medio del hogar. No había corrido siquiera un cuarto del recorrido final y su pecho se agitaba apresuradamente. Era incapaz de respirar bien y la alarmante expresión de Rin no ayudaba lo suficiente.

Pálida, rígida y con los ojos grandemente abiertos, sin parpadear siquiera una vez.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó corriendo como si el mismísimo demonio estuviese persiguiéndoles. A mitad de camino no logró pudo evitar detenerse para dejarse descansar un tiempo, pero poco después volvió a echarse a correr por la expresión que su otra mitad mostraba a sus ojos.

Por milagro de la existencia de Len, llegaron. Él abrió la puerta de una patada e ingresó rápidamente, lanzando a la rubia en la cama y cerrando la puerta una vez hecho.

Se dirigió a su lado. Ella no cambió en mínimo su expresión y eso causó que se alarmara. ¿Cómo haría para que Rin despertase?

"_Bella durmiente"_ Pensó rápidamente el nombre de la obra teatral. Vio un panfleto con ese título y según lo explicado por Rin, trataba de una joven que tenía un hechizo que solo podría ser roto con el beso del príncipe. Puede que Rin esté 'soñando despierta'. También aprovecharía la situación para volver a saborear esos labios tan hermosos y adictivos, que cada vez que hablaban, comían o hacían gestos parecía como si estuviesen incitándole al más terrible pecado.

"_Oh mi dios…"_ Se lamentó en mente mientras deslizaba una de sus piernas del otro lado de la figura femenina. Se apoyó con sus antebrazos a ambos lados del rostro de la joven shockeada y acercó su rostro un poco para admirar más de cerca. _"Creo que todavía no pestañeó"_ Pensó al ver sus largas pestañas.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y atrapó el labio superior entre su boca, aplicando una pequeña succión para ver si había algún tipo de reacción. Nada. Se separó lentamente, sintiendo como sus labios se habían pegado entre sí, y al separarse le causó una sensación bastante… ¿Excitante?

Cerró los ojos y volvió a unir sus bocas, esta vez de una manera más sedienta, cautivando y succionando, atreviéndose un poco mientras tocaba el labio cautivo con la punta de su lengua, deseando más sensación, más contacto, ahogarse en su oasis cálido como pobre con sed de agua.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente de la nada y la ansiedad de 'ser uno' con la rubia se volvió muchísimo más fuerte, tanto que estaba a punto de monopolizarle.

Se detuvo al sentir la presión de las manos de Rin en su cuerpo, empujándole hacia atrás con pocos resultados. Se apartó de ella, con miedo a su furia y recibir una gran paliza. La joven simplemente respiró un par de veces mientras dirigía una mano a su pecho, como si le faltase aire. Al terminar, no dirigió la mirada hacia el alma, por sorpresa de este, y se levantó del lecho. Len se dejó descansar en la cama, sentado y observando todas las acciones de su acompañante.

Rin se dirigió al centro de la habitación, de espaldas a Len. Sus palabras cortaron el corazón palpitante del fantasma (que aún no se detenía, por cierto).

― ¿Tú lo sabías, Len? ― El mencionado no se atrevió a contestar. Bajó la cabeza con un aire arrepentido y las cejas arqueadas. La rubia dio media vuelta, encarándole con firmeza ― ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! ―Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con muchísima rabia. Len suspiró una vez antes de contestar con pesadez notable en la voz.

―Sí, sí lo sabía ―Repitió para asegurar, aunque con su voz temblorosa no ayudaba lo suficiente en declarar con firmeza. Ella no contestó, permaneció en un silencio espectral, bajando la cabeza levemente, haciendo que el ambiente se vuelva pesado de repente ―.Pero… No podía meterme en la vida de ellos. ―Esto logró hacer que la joven rubia elevara su vista para divisarle; no a los ojos, mas sí para ver su cuerpo, puesto que sus obres se encontraban tapados por su rebelde cabello.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―Simplemente, Rin no comprendía porque su perfil había cambiado tan drásticamente. Se podría decir que hasta el eco de su voz era melancólico. Todo enojo se había colado de su cuerpo rápidamente con tan solo escucharle de esa manera.

―Porque soy… ―Su voz se cortó en una risa irónica ― ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que soy! ―Aunque una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos mostraban que en el interior de su… Lo que sea que halla en su interior, había una profunda tristeza ―. No puedo interferir en la vida de los humanos. No tengo el derecho de hacerlo…―Su voz comenzó a temblar de una manera desafinada y llena de suplicia.

―Len… ¿Vas a llorar? ―Casi lo hubiese preguntado en broma, ya que no podía llegar a creer que ese joven llorara. No por lo que él fuese, si no por su personalidad y forma de ser, tan alegre y despreocupada. Aunque todas las personas podían llorar, ¿Podría él tener el privilegio llorar, siendo que no es una persona, o por lo menos no una entidad común?

―De seguro no sirvo para nada. Yo no soy nada… Algo que ni siquiera llegó a nacer es tan inútil que no tiene derecho de interferir en la vida de los demás ―La rubia no pudo evitar el dar dos pasos hacia adelante al ver como su compañero fantasmagórico comenzaba a liberar su dolor por los ojos. Las gotas cayendo de manera lenta y tortuosa hasta perderse entre las fibras de las sabanas color bordó real causaron su propia tristeza ―. No nací porque desde el inicio fui un problema. No debí haber sido creado. Una larva, un siamés no nato que siquiera terminó de desarrollarse, un monstruo que amenazó tu vida ―Sus cejas de habían juntado y sus labios parecían estar gritando― .Tan débil, tan inservible, tan patético que ni siquiera logró salvar su propia existencia… ¿¡Por qué algo como yo tendría el derecho de…?!

El sonido de una mano chocando con la piel se hizo presente. El rostro de Len se encontraba inclinado ligeramente hacia un costado, con la mejilla sonrojada y la expresión un tanto deformada por el súbito contacto.

―¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan feas! ―El rubio dirigió una mano hacia ese sector en su rostro que palpitaba como si un millón de hormigas caminasen y picasen allí. Por otro lado, la joven no entendió nada de lo que Len había confesado. Pasó tan rápido, no logró unir todas las frases que había dicho. ¿Siamés no nato? ¿Un monstruo que amenazó su vida? ¿Qué fue todo eso? En ese momento no tuvo tiempo para pensar, simplemente ___sentía_ que necesitaba hacer algo para que él deje de decir esas cosas horribles de sí mismo. Dolor, melancolía, tristeza… ¿Eso habían sentido todos los demás al verla en el mismo estado? ¿Sus padres y Miku sufrían al verla así de rendida con la vida?

―¿Rin? ―No logró siquiera el creer que su otra mitad se encontraba allí, frente a él, mirándole con los ojos llenos de una ira mezclada con melancolía. Rin no logró articular palabra. Sus cejas se arquearon y desvió su mirada un par de veces. Instintivamente, sus brazos se extendieron hasta rodear completamente la figura de la entidad frente a ella. Para cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el ambiente había cambiado de rumbo, al igual que las palpitaciones en ambos corazones. Cálido, tranquilo, reconfortante, tal como un fino hilo dorado que podría ser destruido con el más fino roce de una pluma.

―Deja de decir esas cosas tan feas. ―Repitió de una manera más suave mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos. Al estar él sentado y ella apoyada con sus rodillas, el rostro de Len se encontraba recostado en su pecho, con la oreja apuntando a su corazón. Cerró los ojos lentamente al escuchar con muy poca dificultad el hermoso sonido de aquel órgano rojo que simbolizaba la susurrante vida de su…

―Te amo ―Amada. Las palpitaciones de Rin se volvieron aún más rápidas y fuertes. El joven que descansaba en su pecho lo notó al instante. Las grandes cantidades de sangre que desperdiciaba su corazón fueron a parar a sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas tal como si fuese una fresa viviente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si debía reaccionar. No quería hacerlo, para empezar ―. Creo que siempre te amé, desde que te vi y conocí. T-Tal vez antes de eso ―Deslizó su mano por las curvas femeninas, por su cadera, cintura, pechos (extrañamente, ella no le detuvo cuando su tacto cursó por ese sector, acariciándolo un poco) y cuello, hasta llegar delicadamente a su sonrojada mejilla. Levantó su rostro para observar el ángulo presente de tan bello rostro, haciendo presión con su mano para obligarle a bajar su mirada hacia él ― ¿Podrías tú corresponder a los sentimientos de tal cosa despreciable? ―Se atrevió a susurrarle con bastante suplica en la voz.

―Y-Yo…―La rubia se resistió un poco a la mano masculina, pero no logró aguantarlo por mucho tiempo puesto que el roce de su pulgar repetitivamente en su caliente y sonrojada mejilla provocó una tranquilizante dopamina que le obligó a obedecer la 'orden' del fantasmagórico hombre. Una vez que sus ojos chocaron no logró despegarlos por más que lo intentó. Como una cadena, sus miradas se habían entrelazado como una cadena irrompible, tanto como para ellos como para los demás (Si es que por azares del destino alguien que estuviese allí le viera e intentara separarles) ―. No ―Fue la única palabra que logró salir de su garganta. Al ver la expresión dolorosa que formó le rubio se apresuró con una gran necesidad ―. No lo sé. No sé lo que siento.

―¿No sabes lo qué…?―La pregunta fue cortada rápidamente.

―Nunca me interesé en cosas como el amor. Nunca me he enamorado. N-Nunca he besado a nadie. Ni abrazarlo, ni hablar más de tres palabras seguidas, confesarse, entrelazar los dedos de las manos… Nada. Nunca. Con nadie. No sé lo que estoy sintiendo por ti… ―Se apresuró a explicarse, era completamente sincera. La sensación cálida en su pecho, sonrojarse y sentir su corazón palpitar tan fuertemente… Nunca había experimentado ningún tipo de sensación así, todo era tan nuevo y completamente desconocido. Como si nunca hubiese pisado la tierra, como si nunca hubiese existido de verdad.

Para ser completamente sincera con él y con ella misma, _por primera vez se sentía viva._

Len esbozó una cálida, suave y tierna sonrisa. Extendió su cuello para acercarse a su rostro todo lo que pudiese. Llegó estar lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su espiración en los labios.

―Entonces descubrámoslo juntos…―Y sin nada más que decir, terminó de reducir el espacio que había entre los dos. Al principio del beso, Rin mantuvo los ojos un poco abiertos para observar la expresión de su acompañante. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, dando a luz unas pestañas un tanto largas. Cerró los ojos completamente, dejándose llevar y dominar por lo que estaba sucediendo, permitiendo que la misma sensación de unos días atrás le invadiese poco a poco, llenándola de calidez. Sus rodillas fallaron y su trasero cayó sobre las piernas de Len sobresaltándole un poco, pero sin poder evitar que deje de besarla. Él también rodeó la figura de Rin, apretándole contra su cuerpo fuertemente.

Se sentía tranquila… En casa. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a brotar cuando menos se dio cuenta.

"_Es curioso… Sus lágrimas fueron absorbidas por las sabanas. Él ya forma parte de este mundo, creo…_

_Por otro lado, ¿Qué haré ahora que sé lo que Miku y su hermano?, para ser sincera… No tengo ni la más remota idea. Tal vez debería…"_

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentir la caliente lengua de Len entre sus labios, como si estuviese pidiéndole permiso. La rubia tragó un poco de saliva… _"Sé que me arrepentiré luego, pero soy una cobarde, y las cobardes ignoran los problemas mayores como el divorcio de sus padres o la relación incestuosa de su amiga por algo muchísimo más interesante"._ Rin abrió lentamente su boca, con un poco de miedo y ansiedad al mismo tiempo, completamente interesada con la próxima movida del hombre.

Él no esperó ni un segundo al notar que su amada le había autorizado camino e introdujo con desesperación su lengua, casi desmayándose con el embriagante sabor que se encontraba absorbiendo. Luego de darse un tour privado y repetitivo en toda la extensión bucal de su otra mitad, intentó incitarle a hacer lo mismo, tocando, empujando y jugando con la lengua de Rin, esta se encontraba pensando, casi en la utopía.

"_Y yendo a las cosas interesantes… ¿Siamés? ¿No nato?_

_Siamés no nato…_

_Siamés."_

Al instante, la imagen de Len levantando su ropaje para mostrar una dolorosa cicatriz cruzó su mente. _"La misma persona"_, había dicho.

Y uno de esos detalles a los cuales nunca les prestaba atención terminó por completar el rompecabezas.

_Miku estaba a su lado. Ambas se encontraban vistiéndose para clases de gimnasia. Cuando se encontraba cubierta por solo el simple brasier blanco, su amiga se acercó a ella y trazó un recorrido en su costado derecho con el dedo._

─_Tienes una ligera línea aquí. Parece una cicatriz. ─Comentó de una forma interesada la joven de coletas aguamarinas._

─_Mis padres dicen que es solo una marca de nacimiento…_

Y todo encastró. La fea cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rubio y la marca desapercibida que descansaba en su lado derecho, tan larga como la de…

"_Oh Dios santo… _

_Len y yo somos…_

_Siameses._

_Gemelos._

_Hermanos._

_Estamos besándonos… Maldita sea."_

Rin se separó súbitamente de los labios masculinos, pero él no parecía tener la misma idea. La joven solo logró aspirar un poco de aire antes de que él volviese a unir sus labios, tal vez de una forma aún más desesperada que la anterior. Rin intentó hablar y negarse, pero la sensación cálida ya había perforado casi todos sus huesos y se le era casi imposible escapar; como cuando recién despiertas y notas que es fin de semana, obviamente volverás a dormir.

―L-Len. P…P-Pa… ¡Par…!―Sus quejidos se ahogaban entre la unión de sus bocas. Len parecía encontrarse en otro mundo, ignorando que ella si necesitaba respirar; casi como si estuviera hechizado, no hacía ni un poco de caso.

"_Perdóname", p_ensó la mujer de cabellos dorados mientras planeaba una idea para que él dejase su boca en paz. Esperó unos segundos hasta sentir que la lengua de su acompañante no podía introducirse más a fondo para cerrar su mandíbula fuertemente, mordiendo sin reserva y causándole un dolor que devolvió al rubio de ese trance en donde se encontraba. Su grito se opacó un poco antes de separarse, soltando de paso el cuerpo de Rin para dirigir esas manos a su boca.

―Perdón. ―Susurró la rubia de una manera bastante agitada. Ya no lograba saborear algo en su boca; claro, algo que no fuese la esencia de Len.

―Sí, creo que fue mejor que me hubieses detenido. ―Confesó una vez su dolor disminuyó lo suficiente como para hablar, aunque ahora mismo lo hacía de una manera jocosa. _"No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiese haber hecho si no me detenía."_

―¿Cómo…?―Se apresuró a preguntar, un poco reservada ― ¿Cómo sabes que somos… Hermanos? ―Detuvo un poco sus palabras antes de decir la última, como si le causase algo extraño. ¡Pues claro que sí! Si ahora mismo se da cuenta de que eran tan incestuosos como Miku y su hermano.

―Lógica ―Contestó completamente tranquilo. Se acomodó en el lecho con una expresión extraña― Cuando me dieron la imagen de mi rostro… También tuve información sobre el cuerpo. Noté que tenía esa… Cosa en el lado izquierdo. Deduje: Otra mitad + Cosa + Informes de Siameses que recibí según pasaba tiempo allí = Mi otro yo es mi hermano/a. Pura lógica.

―Pero mis padres nunca me dijeron nada sobre eso. ―Susurró, acercándose lentamente hacia Len, quién seguía atendiendo su lengua.

―Entonces te lo ocultaron. ―Una vez lo suficientemente cerca, la rubia se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del joven, que reaccionó bastante impresionado por la acción. Volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez al mismo tiempo, como si sus cerebros estuviesen conectados el uno con el otro. Enterraron la nariz en el cuello de su otra mitad y cerraron los ojos, aspirando lenta y delicadamente el aroma del contrario. Rin se acercó al oído de Len y apoyó suavemente sus labios sobre este, causando una pequeña electricidad afrodisiaca en su cuerpo.

―Ya he pensado ―En realidad no lo había hecho, simplemente era una sensación, un sentir dentro de ella que le indicaba la exacta decisión que debería tomar en ese momento. Una intuición de la que, de una forma u otra, le decía internamente que era la mejor elección ―, y _creo_ que no me importa ser tu hermana ―El rubio iba a responder, pero fue frenado por las palabras de Rin ―. No. No me importa ser tu hermana. No me importa que solo yo pueda verte. No me importa que no formes parte del mundo…Porque solo quiero que formes parte de _MI_ mundo. ― Al ser susurradas frente a su oído le causo un efecto doble, felicidad y excitación. Suspiró como niño enamorado, abriendo sus ojos.

―¿A qué viene todo esto? ―Apretó un poco más fuerte a la joven entre sus brazos. Dirigió los ojos hacia el lado en donde descansaba Rin, aun con los labios pegados al oído del alma.

―Puede llegar a ser un: 'Sí, correspondo a tus sentimientos, y sí, también tuve un sueño erótico contigo. No, no uno, millones'. ―Él se sonrojó un poco, desviando la mirada con vergüenza. "_¿Así de incomodo se sintió? Ahora, de pronto, saber que Rin me… D-Desea"_. Al instante, un sector en su cerebro dijo: 'Anda, vamos a pensar ahora mismo en todas las posiciones que experimentaste en los múltiples sueños que tuviste con Rin'. Se sintió endurecer en un sector especial de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva sonoramente, debía entablar una conversación, y rápido.

―¿Qu-Qué haremos con Miku y Mikuo? ―Preguntó con nervios notables en su voz. Rin se sonrojó de sobremanera al rozar 'algo' con su muslo. Al igual que su compañero, tragó saliva y comprendió el porqué de su nerviosismo_. "Él…Ahora está… ¿E-Exci…"._

―No lo sé. Creo que no haremos nada. ―Intentó sonar lo menos nerviosa posible, fallando en el intento. Su debilidad con el sexo masculino atacó el débil orgullo que le quedaba; enrojeció aún más. "_Rin… El día de hoy le dirás 'adiós' a tu debilidad. Sé el macho dominante. Además, él está así por tu culpa ¿No? T-Tienes que hacer algo para remediarlo, ¿No?" _Apretó fuertemente los ojos mientras clavaba levemente las uñas en los sectores donde reposaban sus manos. Len se estremeció de manera poco disimulada al sentir la cálida pierna de Rin rozando repetidas veces en su ingle, casi a propósito, a centímetros de…

―¿R-Rin? ―Preguntó con un ligero miedo, que fue camuflado por la forma ronca y sensual en que lo dijo_. "¿E-Esa fue mi voz?"_ Se sorprendió a él mismo con el tono empleado anteriormente. No fue en completo su intención y le dio un poco de pena. Tapó ligeramente sus labios con la yema de los dedos.

―T-Te ayudaré. ―Se encontraba tan nerviosa que su voz salió un poco disparada, sobresaltando un poco a su acompañante.

―¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué? ―Su voz comenzó a temblar un poco, sabiendo internamente lo que la rubia haría, y deseándolo con un poco de impaciencia. Entrecerró la mirada.

―E-Estás… Está…D-Duro. Vi en una película que la única forma de bajarlo es ―Tragó un poco de saliva. Se acercó un poco más al oído masculino, que se encontraba completamente atento ―, entregarle lo que desea. ―Susurró, esta vez de una manera más provocativa. Len volvió a suspirar, ahora entrecortadamente por las ligeras caricias que el muslo de Rin le entregaba.

―¿Cómo? ―Giró un poco la cabeza hasta que sus narices chocaron. Sus ojos, de igual forma, hicieron contacto; el mismo contacto irrompible que antes.

―P-Pues…

* * *

―Mikuo…―Una Miku desconsolada se aferraba a los ropajes de su hermano. Ambos se encontraban abrazados, aún sentados en la mesa donde fueron descubiertos ―. Todo se acabó, se arruinó. Estamos perdidos. ―Volvió a lamentarse de manera nasal, puesto que se encontraba llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

―Tranquila Miku. Todo estará…―Los intentos fallidos para consolarla fueron cortados abruptamente por un furiosa y desconsolada aguamarina.

―¡¿Bien?! ¿¡Me dirás que todo estará bien!? ―Se quejó con desesperación ―¡No es así! ¡Sea quien sea, ya debió llamar a la policía para que nos encierre como malditos pecadores que somos! ¡Estamos perdidos, Mikuo! ¡Ya estamos cincuenta metros bajo tierra! ―Y al finalizar, volvió a derrumbarse en llanto sobre el pecho masculino. Se limpió las lágrimas lo máximo que pudo antes de continuar ―. Sé que soy idiota. Sé que no sirvo para nada, pero… ¡Yo quería dar todo de mí para que esto no salga a la luz! ¡No me molestaba que nuestra relación pudiese estar oculta por siempre! Ya… Si nos encierran, si nos separan… No estaremos juntos nunca más. No quiero eso, no puedo vivir sin ti. ―Las manos que antes descansaban en su pecho fueron a parar detrás del cuello de Mikuo, abrazándolo fuertemente.

―Miku… Nadie nos separará ―Bajó las manos que estaban en su espalda para rodear su cintura. Apoyó su frente en uno de los hombros femeninos y se restregó en él ―. No permitiré que eso suceda. Encontraré a la persona que nos vio y la convenceré a las buenas o a las malas para que siquiera se atreva a abrir la boca. ―Intentó asegurar los nervios de su amante. Dirigió una de sus manos a la larga cabellera de su amor y acarició esta lentamente, con delicadeza. Levantó su cabeza para observar a Miku con dulzura.

―Mikuo. ―Susurró con un tono digno de jovencita enamorada. Ambos entrelazaron sus miradas, recibiendo en reflejo el mismo color que sus ojos; la misma forma, curvatura, y delicadeza en ambos ojos. Se notaba a leguas que eran hermanos. El joven levanto a su hermana en el aire, cargándola tal como una princesa, captando la sorpresa de ella misma. Él se la llevó a paso rápido hacia su habitación, un poco desordenada pero con el suficiente orden como para saber dónde estaba la cama. Depositó a Miku sobre esta y luego cerró la puerta con llave y la pequeña traba que ya venía en esta por las dudas. La aguamarina se dejó hacer sin opinar siquiera una palabra.

Mikuo se posicionó sobre su hermana, con las piernas y las manos a ambos lados de su figura para no aplastarle. Se acercó a su oído con una notable necesidad. Mordió este con suavidad y prosiguió a susurrarle de igual manera.

―Voy a recordarte ahora mismo que somos uno, y que de esa forma, nunca, nadie y con ningún método podrá separarnos.

* * *

_Y bien, termina aquí. Perdón si va muy rápido, pero, ¡Amigos, esto no pasa de los quince capítulos! Debo ser rápida –v–_

_Si, si, muy corto comparado con los otros capítulos… Pero simplemente es porque las escenas terminan en cosas "hot" y no sé si ponerlas en este capítulo._

_Aviso: Si quieren Lemmon, dejen un Review con la palabra "Soy pervertido" (¿?), o díganlo sin más: "Quiero leer relaciones sexuales de una mortal con su hermano fantasma (¿?)"_

_En el caso de que sí haga un Lemmon, se sumará un capitulo, tal como en el prólogo y el epilogo, el Lemmon se contará como "capítulo fantasma" (Así se llamarán (¿?)_

_Bien, ¿Impactados? En caso de respuesta positiva, quiero decirles que lo estarán aún más con el origen de la voz que Len escuchaba cuando se encontraba en el Limbo xD._

_Bien, sin nada más que decir/o escribir/, me despido por hoy._

_¡Nos leemos!_

_P.D: perdón por las faltas ortográficas, no lo he revisado (Como ninguno de los capítulos que publico ;w;)_


End file.
